


something like fate

by carissima



Category: Veronica Mars (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2006-09-30
Updated: 2006-09-30
Packaged: 2018-07-29 04:21:50
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 35,701
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7669900
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/carissima/pseuds/carissima
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Lilly never had an affair with Aaron, so she didn't die, but somehow, things still work out the way they're meant to for Veronica</p>
            </blockquote>





	something like fate

**Author's Note:**

> posting for archival purposes

Lilly slammed down the telephone and turned to Meg and Veronica, who were sitting on her bed.

“Why does he get so jealous?” Lilly sighed as she flopped between the two girls.

“Because you love guys?” Veronica nudged Lilly with her foot.

“The key point being multiple guys,” Meg reinforced Veronica's point as she idly twirled a strand of Lilly's hair around her finger.

“I can't help it if I get bored easily,” Lilly laughed lightly. “Guys love me, and I love them.”

“So you can see Logan's point,” Meg said gently.

“He's the one who keeps taking me back,” Lilly argued. “It's not like he doesn't know the game by now. If he'd just be a man and stop putting up with my shit, maybe I'd stop fooling around with other guys.”

“I can't believe you just managed to blame Logan for your inability to be faithful,” Veronica shook her head with a smile.

“I really don't think I can be blamed for this, Veronica,” Lilly said with an infectious grin. “It would surely be a crime to withhold this face and this body from the world.”

“Lilly!” Veronica laughed as she pushed her friend. “You're impossible.”

“And you love me,” Lilly said with a self-confidence that couldn't be shattered.

“So what's the plan?” Meg asked with a yawn.

“The guys are going to pick us up and we'll go to the party in a limousine that Logan's renting,” Lilly informed them.

“Why do we need a limousine just to go to a party?” Meg asked.

“Well, Meg, the answer is two-fold,” Veronica imitated a game-show host. “Firstly, because then we don't have to worry about a designated driver. Secondly, because we can't fit six people into one car and that'd mean we need two designated drivers.”

“Oh,” Meg laughed.

“Now, for outfits,” Lilly mused as she bounced up from the bed and flung open her closet. “No pink cardigans for you,” Lilly told Meg. “And no biker boots or retro shirts for you,” she told Veronica.

Veronica and Meg shared a look.

“But that's who we are,” Veronica pointed out.

“Not tonight. Tonight, you, Veronica Mars, shall be the sweet yet ridiculously hot girl that you would have been, had you not decided to go all butch and retro when you went all Private Detective-y. And you, Meg, shall be the sexy vixen that you've never been but should be,” Lilly decided.

“Does that mean you're going to the party like the sweet, innocent virgin that you never were?” Veronica asked, straight-faced.

“Very funny, Ronica. I shall be dressed in my usual fabulous way, because I am the only person in this room who knows how to dress,” Lilly twirled with a short black skirt and a red corset top.

“That's an outfit to inspire trust in your jealous boyfriend,” Meg deadpanned.

“Now Meg, I see you in black satin pants and this top,” Lilly pulled a white halter neck from her wardrobe. The dip was much lower than anything Meg usually wore.

“Lilly,” Meg began apprehensively.

“Relax, you'll look great,” Lilly brushed away Meg's protest. “And Veronica. I see you in red satin. This dress is so not you, that it's perfect.”

Veronica cringed as Lilly almost disappeared into her closet to find the dress she was referring to. “Aha!” Lilly cried as she emerged with a strapless satin rose red dress that would fall to her knees.

“Now, hair and makeup …”

Two hours later and the three girls stared at themselves in the full-length mirror in Lilly's room.

“Wow,” Meg murmured.

“Yeah,” Veronica echoed.

“I look fabulous,” Lilly laughed as she pushed the two girls aside so she could pose in the mirror.

“Does this really look okay?” Meg whispered to Veronica.

“You look gorgeous. You definitely fit the sexy vixen profile,” Veronica reassured her.

“I have to admit, Lilly does know what she's doing with this stuff,” Meg stared at Veronica. “You look completely different. You look older somehow, and really elegant and classy.”

“Not to mention totally hot,” Lilly giggled as she wrapped her arms around the girls. “I feel so proud, like a mother hen watching her chicks fly from the nest.”

“Come on, mother hen,” Veronica laughed as she moved towards the door. “It's time for our big entrances.”

The girls made their way downstairs, Meg tentatively in her high heels and Veronica highly aware of the unusual sensation of a skirt flowing around her bare legs, whilst Lilly pranced and preened all the way.

“Wow,” Cole's eyes widened as he saw the girls first.

Duncan said nothing but his eyes grew wide and he had to remind himself to close his mouth.

“Yowsa!” Logan cried theatrically, his eyes drawn to Lilly and Lilly alone.

“You approve?” Lilly nudged Duncan and Cole as she made her way towards Logan.

“Hell yeah,” Cole grinned as he helped Meg with her coat.

“You look amazing,” Duncan whispered in Veronica's ear as he helped her with her wrap.

“Thanks,” Veronica blushed as she turned around slowly.

“Meg, you look lovely,” Logan said as he swept into an extravagant bow before her.

“Thanks, Logan,” Meg laughed as he took her hand and pretended to ravish it.

“Now, Veronica, you really could have made an effort,” Logan shook his head as he looked up at her, still ravishing Meg's hand.

“Funny, I was just about to say the same to you,” Veronica retorted as she walked past him.

“You break my heart, Mars,” Logan called as he offered his arm to Lilly.

“That's the fifth time this week that I've broken your heart,” Veronica replied as she smiled up at Duncan.

“Your girlfriend is heartless, Duncan,” Logan sighed as he helped Lilly into the limousine.

“Your boyfriend is a psychotic jackass, Lilly,” Veronica pulled a face at Logan.

“But he's such a cute psychotic jackass,” Lilly replied as she grabbed Logan's chin and grinned up at him before depositing a kiss on his lips.

“The lady thinks I'm cute,” Logan declared, with his hand over his heart.

“She didn't deny that you were a psychotic jackass though,” Duncan pointed out, causing everyone to laugh.

Logan sighed. “I shall ignore your cruel words and offer you a beverage instead. Champagne?”

“To a fabulous night,” Lilly toasted once they'd all been given a champagne-filled flute.

They arrived at the party and split up. Lilly disappeared, leaving Logan to drag Cole and Duncan towards the keg he'd spotted in the kitchen.

“What's with you and Logan?” Meg asked as they made their way through the drunken crowd that had already been partying for a few hours.

“What do you mean?” Veronica asked as she sidestepped Dick trying to dirty dance with Madison, who was trying to get away from Dick's grabbing hands.

“I mean all that sniping,” Meg reminded her.

“That's just what Logan and I do,” Veronica laughed.

“But why?” Meg wanted to know.

Veronica stopped and turned around to look at Meg. “You know, I don't know why. But we've just always done it. It's our way of communicating.”

“Don't you ever get upset by what he says? Or does he ever get offended by what you say?” Meg asked.

“Never,” Veronica shrugged. “I called him a psychotic jackass and he didn't flinch. He knows he's a psychotic jackass.”

“Veronica,” Meg protested.

“I watched him take a crowbar to a guy's car once, just because he'd accidentally gotten Logan in trouble by mentioning that he'd seen Logan out in the bleachers, and Clemmons found him with alcohol. He's insane,” Veronica shook her head. “When I tried to stop him, he just pushed me towards Duncan and took another swing.”

“Talking about Logan?” Duncan appeared and handed Veronica a drink.

“Meg wanted to know why Logan and I bicker,” Veronica took a sip and leaned back into Duncan's embrace.

“They don't like each other,” Duncan said simply but with a smile.

“That's not true …” Veronica trailed off.

“Yes it is. They used to be friends, a long time ago,” Duncan stage-whispered to Meg conspiratorially.

“Things change,” Veronica said lightly.

“Well, I'm going to go and find Cole,” Meg said, looking between Duncan and Veronica, who both looked a little uncomfortable with the subject before disappearing into the crowd.

“You think Logan and I don't like each other?” Veronica turned in Duncan's arms to look up at her boyfriend.

“I thought it was common knowledge,” Duncan said.

“Has Logan said something to you about not liking me?” Veronica persisted.

“Not in so many words, but then why would he? You're my girlfriend,” Duncan reminded her with a smile as he tapped her nose lightly.

“I know,” Veronica laughed as she rested her head against his chest.

“Come on, let's go find the others,” Duncan stroked her arm before reaching for her hand.

“You go find them, I'm going to try to find Wallace,” Veronica stood on tiptoe and tried to look around the room.

“Don't be long,” Duncan brushed his lips across hers before moving away and leaving her alone.

Veronica stood in the middle of the room, watching the sea of people moving around her. No-one spoke to her. No-one smiled at her. No-one acknowledged her presence at all. Ever since her dad had left the sheriff's department and begun his own private investigator business, Veronica had become almost invisible to the 09ers. Once she'd started to help her dad with his cases and snubbed the 09ers for Wallace, Mac and her other new friends, her name had been dirt with her old friends. The only friends she still had left from her old life where the ones she arrived at the party with. When she'd said that things change, things had definitely changed for her more than anyone else from when they first all became friends to this moment. She had once been the sweet and innocent sheriff's daughter, but over the last few months, she'd ditched cute skirts and pink dresses for jeans and boots, which were much more comfortable on stakeouts. Not to mention that her dad was raising her on one meagre salary whilst he started his own business. And her long hair, that Duncan had loved so much, had disappeared in a moment of rebellion.

“Hey,” Wallace appeared next to her. “You look different.”

“Excellent observation skills,” Veronica grinned at him. “What do you think?”

“You look stunning,” Wallace admitted. “But it's not really you.”

“I know,” Veronica smiled ruefully as she looked down at the dress. “But Lilly wanted to dress me for the night.”

“I see, Barbie Girl. Having fun?” he asked.

“Not really,” Veronica confessed. “If it wasn't for Lilly and Duncan, I'd be vegging on the couch, eating popcorn with my dad and watching one of those old films that he loves so much.”

“You're a wild child, Veronica Mars,” Wallace grinned.

“There's always a place for you on my couch, Wallace,” Veronica punched his arm lightly.

“Does your boyfriend know you proposition other guys?” Wallace teased her.

“Only you, Wallace,” Veronica laughed.

“I gotta get back,” Wallace indicated a girl who was clearly waiting for him. “Try to have a little fun, okay?”

“I'll try, but only for you,” Veronica sighed heavily before grinning and stepping into the crowd to find Duncan and the others.

*

A flash of red caught Veronica's eye before shecould findDuncan. Lilly was swaying to her own beat, holding a plastic cup in one hand and the attention of every male in the room in her other. Before Logan could catch his girlfriend's sultry tease, or before any of his 'friends' could run to tell him, Veronica stepped forward and caught Lilly's hand, intent on saving her friend another argument with a justifiably jealous boyfriend.

“Come on, Lilly,” Veronica murmured as she tugged on her friend's hand.

“Dance with me, Ronica,” Lilly giggled as she collapsed drunkenly in Veronica's arms.

“There's no music,” Veronica pointed out with an affectionate smile.

“There's always music!” Lilly declared as she lifted Veronica's arm and twirled herself under it.

“Only in your head, Lilly,” Veronica gave in and let Lilly twirl her.

“You've always heard my melody, Veronica. That's why we're best friends,” Lilly slurred after taking a big gulp of her beer.

“You mean it's not because of my razor-sharp wit, or my fantastic listening skills, or my ability to wriggle myself out of any situation?” Veronica laughed as Lilly cajoled her into dancing.

“Those are all very useful things to have in a best friend, but if that was all I wanted, then I'd be best friends with Logan, instead of sleeping with him,” Lilly giggled.

“Okay, you've had more than enough of this,” Veronica frowned as she stopped dancing and easily took the cup from Lilly's hand, despite her protests. “Let's go find the others.”

Holding Lilly's hand firmly to ensure she didn't lose her, Veronica headed towards the next room and was grateful to see Duncan sitting next to Meg and Cole, laughing as they listened to Logan and Dick argue over whom was the best-looking. Tempted to turn around and find Wallace and normality, Veronica glanced at Lilly who was winking at a guy next to them and dragged her incorrigible friend over to safety.

“Look who I found,” Veronica said in a bright tone.

“Lilly, my sweet Lilly, the love of my life, tell Dick that I'm better looking than him,” Logan pleaded with her.

“Of course you are,” Lilly giggled as she swiped the beer from his hand.

“God, I'm thirsty,” Veronica said loudly, removing the drink from Lilly's hand before her friend drank anything, and moved over to where Duncan was sitting.

“How much has she had?” Duncan asked in a low voice.

“Enough,” Veronica whispered.

She settled into Duncan's lap and listened to the conversation circle around her. She watched Meg and Cole shyly hold hands and smile sweetly at each other. She watched Logan and Lilly compete for everyone's attention. She watched Dick hit on girls to no avail. She watched Duncan's thumb idly stroke her hand. Yet her mind was elsewhere.

So much had changed since her father decided to leave the sheriff's office. Her mom, unwilling to suffer the loss of reputation, had left with only a note for Veronica to read over and over again, until she locked it away, along with everything else that reminded her of her mother. Life at school had become harder, but Veronica had hardened herself to the stares and whispers about her new friends, her reputation and her after-school activities with Mars Investigations. Yet tonight, through Meg's innocent comments and Lilly's drunken observations, Veronica wondered if life hadn't shifted a little further than she'd thought they had.

Meg and Duncan had watched her transformation without a word. Logan had made the odd comment, but nothing she hadn't expected. Lilly had wholeheartedly loved Veronica's new image and attitude, and had in fact taken all the credit for it, much to Veronica's amusement. But perhaps, with the exception of Lilly, her friends hadn't been as accepting as she'd thought they'd been.

Both Meg and Duncan had confessed to thinking that she and Logan disliked each other, but their bickering had never been malicious. Logan was an ass more often than not recently, and whilst Lilly and Duncan excused his behaviour, Veronica was not so forgiving, and these days, she wasn't afraid to tell him.

Her gaze was drawn to Logan and Lilly once again. They were the perfect couple, yet they would never make each other happy. Lilly needed affection from almost everyone she met, and the easiest way to get that affection from guys was to flirt. They saw her low cut tops, her low rise jeans, her short skirts and long legs and they wanted her. Logan wanted a girl to run after him, to want only him and to worship him, and Lilly was too selfish to give him that. Yet here they were, five years after becoming friends, and Lilly and Logan were still fighting and making up. Veronica was well aware of why Lilly and Duncan brushed Logan's behaviour aside. Logan had secrets that Duncan knew about. Secrets that somehow excused his behaviour. She tried to remember that when she watched him belittle someone outside his social group in front of a class, but she couldn't.

Lilly didn't know Logan's secrets, Veronica was sure of it. Lilly couldn't keep a secret for more than two hours, and she'd never told Veronica anything except the usual stuff about Logan. Lilly's excuse was guilt. Ever since they'd gotten together, Logan had slowly grown into the jackass who stood before her, trying to convince Lilly to let him do body shots on her.

“That's my sister, man,” Duncan protested.

“No need to get jealous, my friend. I'm sure you could charm your girlfriend into stripping for you. Eventually,” Logan smiled sweetly at Veronica.

“Didn't you hear?” Lilly laughed as she fell onto Veronica. “Veronica has already slept with half of the basketball team.”

“Now, Lilly, don't ruin Duncan's image of his perfect Veronica,” Logan admonished his girlfriend with a mock frown.

Veronica felt Duncan tense. She put her hand on his arm and winked at him. “Lilly, you know I told you that was a lie. It was half of the soccer team.”

“Oh yeah, and it was me with the basketball team!” Lilly lay back against Veronica and rested her head on Veronica's shoulder.

“And Duncan with the cheerleaders,” Veronica reminded her.

Lilly sat up and looked at Meg in shock. “So Meg, you slept with my brother? I never knew you had a crush on him!” Lilly tried to keep a straight face but dissolved into more giggles.

Meg smiled at Lilly before glancing at Duncan, who mouthed an apology to her.

“Does that mean I slept with your buddy Wallace? Because he is fine,” Lilly murmured as she closed her eyes, the alcohol buzz wearing off and making her sleepy.

Veronica quickly looked up at Logan, to find him looking at Lilly, not in anger, but in defeat.

“Didn't you know we both slept with him and had a huge bitch fight about it?” Veronica said lightly.

“Who won?” Lilly murmured.

“You did, of course,” Veronica stroked Lilly's hair gently.

“I would so kick your ass,” Lilly giggled softly.

“I should probably get her home,” Duncan said.

“It's still quite early,” Veronica said in surprise.

“She's falling asleep, and I don't want to leave her asleep here, where she's vulnerable,” Duncan grimaced.

“Okay,” Veronica nodded. “I'll come with you.”

“No, you stay and have fun,” Duncan told her as he stood up and attempted to detangle Lilly from her.

“I'd really rather come with you,” Veronica argued.

“You know how Celeste is,” Duncan grabbed Lilly to stop her from falling over. “It'll be bad enough if she sees Lilly like this. But if you're there too …” he trailed off, looking uncomfortable.

“Okay,” Veronica gave up and flopped back against the couch.

“I'll see you tomorrow, okay?” Duncan bent to kiss her. She held onto him for a minute before letting him guide Lilly to the door and they disappeared.

Veronica sighed. Looking at the beer in her hand, she shrugged and downed the beer. Standing up, she stepped past Meg and Cole and wandered off to find Wallace again.

Before she had a chance to look, Weevil appeared beside her.

“Hey girl,” he offered her a drink.

“What is it?” she asked, suspicious.

“You really need to deal with your mistrust issues,” Weevil said, revealing nothing.

“Says the guy who doesn't trust anyone who doesn't ride a motorcycle and swear an oath in blood,” Veronica smirked.

“Just drink it,” Weevil grinned.

“Fine,” Veronica took the cup and sipped. Coughing, she glared at Weevil, who laughed.

“It's just lemonade with a bit of vodka,” Weevil told her.

“I'm not much of a drinker,” Veronica admitted. “I'm usually the responsible one who makes sure everyone gets home safe.”

“Well, I don't see you looking out for any of your rich white friends now,” Weevil pointed out.

“That's very true,” Veronica felt a rush of recklessness rush through her as she tried the drink again.

Two hours later, and Veronica was sitting with Weevil and Felix, beating them at a game of poker.

“Are you cheating?” Weevil gave Veronica a considering look.

“Maybe,” Veronica grinned. “Or maybe you two just suck at cards.”

“I can't believe I'm losing to a drunk girl,” Felix shook his head.

“I can't believe that the two of you crashed an 09er party and you haven't gotten into a fight yet,” Veronica said, tongue-in-cheek as she dealt another hand.

“That's cold,” Weevil put his hand over his heart. “We're just misunderstood.”

“Okay, Riff,” Veronica laughed.

“Don't compare me to those white boys. I'm more Bernardo,” Weevil threw his cards down in disgust. “I fold.”

“Me too,” Felix sighed.

“Veronica?” Meg's head appeared at the door.

“Meg!” Veronica laughed as she tried to stand up and ended up sprawled across the floor.

“What happened to you?” Meg asked, laughing.

“Weevil got me drunk to try to steal my money,” Veronica whispered loudly. “But he sucks at poker, so I won his money.”

“Sad, but true,” Weevil confessed.

“We're just leaving. Do you want a lift or are you okay?” Meg asked.

“I think it's time you tried to fleece another poor, innocent, drunk girl,” Veronica told Weevil seriously.

“Come on,” Meg walked to Veronica and managed to help her stand up.

“Bye guys,” Veronica patted Weevil's head as she passed him.

They made it to the door, but not much further.

“Cole? Veronica's coming with us,” Meg called to her boyfriend, who was talking to Logan.

“She better not puke in the car,” Cole sighed as he looked at her.

“I can take her home,” Logan told Meg.

“Is that okay?” Meg asked him. “I'm pretty close to breaking my curfew,” she smiled ruefully.

“I'll take her,” Logan told Meg.

Meg thanked him before Cole dragged her away.

“Well, Veronica Mars, it looks like it's just you, me and a limousine,” Logan told her as he steadied her.

“Not exactly the perfect end to the evening,” Veronica agreed.

“What happened to you?” Logan asked.

“Weevil got me drunk and tried to beat me at poker,” Veronica told him.

“And you took his money instead?” Logan guessed.

“You bet,” Veronica nodded, giggling.

“Can you make it to the limo?” Logan asked as he watched her sway.

“Sure,” Veronica said confidently.

She took one step and the world turned on its head as she hit the ground with a groan. Seconds later it was turned back the right way and she was in Logan's arms.

*

 “Logan, I can walk,” Veronica protested.

“You're about three foot tall and you're full of alcohol,” Logan reminded her as he hoisted her a little higher against his chest.

“There'll be rumors,” Veronica giggled as she wrapped her arms around his neck.

“What's one more between friends?” Logan pointed out as he manoeuvred their way around some drunk kids.

“Are we friends?” Veronica asked him the question she'd been thinking about all night.

Logan glanced at her and grinned. “Well, I won't play you at poker. I'm rich, but not that generous.”

“But are we friends?” Veronica insisted.

“Come on, V. Why are you asking me that?” Logan swerved around the couple making out in the doorway and stopped at the front door.

Veronica reached down and opened the door so Logan could carry her out.

“Did you know that Duncan thinks that we hate each other?” Veronica slurred slightly as she rested her heavy head on Logan's chest.

“Fascinating,” Logan deadpanned as he looked around for the limousine in the sea of cars parked before him.

“And Meg thinks that we hate each other too,” Veronica added idly as she traced the pattern on Logan's shirt. “Do you hate me, Logan?”

“Okay, Ronica? You're freaking me out,” Logan frowned at her. “Remind me to tell Duncan not to give you alcohol unless the two of you are alone and he's trying to finally get somewhere.”

Ignoring that, Veronica sighed. “Can't you be serious for a moment?” she pleaded.

“Afraid not,” Logan finally spotted the limousine and headed towards it.

“So you don't care that our friends think that we hate each other?” Veronica asked.

“Not really,” Logan rolled his eyes. “What's gotten into you tonight? You're more annoying than usual.”

“Some people would call it charm,” she smiled sweetly.

“I know you better,” he mirrored her smile.

“But do you hate me?” Veronica sighed as she looked up at the stars, swirling around in the hazy night sky.

“Who's making sure you get home safely, Veronica? Who's carrying you because you're too drunk to stand?” Logan dumped her unceremoniously by the limousine.

“Maybe you're doing it because your best friend is my boyfriend. Maybe because you're dating my best friend,” Veronica clambered into the limousine.

“Maybe I am,” Logan stretched his long frame across the seats.

“Maybe you are,” Veronica echoed.

“The truth is vastly overrated, I've discovered,” Logan said idly as he put his arm behind his head and looked up at the roof. “If everyone told the truth, the world we know as Neptune High would implode.”

“If everyone told the truth, our little world might temporarily shatter, but it would be rebuilt exactly as it is now,” Veronica sighed.

“Would it?” Logan asked lazily. “When you chose a life of poverty and honesty instead of the mire of politics surrounding the most prestigious office of the sheriff, did your world implode or was it rebuilt exactly the way it once was?”

“My dad chose that life,” she pointed out.

“And you chose it with him. You could have stayed the innocent, annoying, perfect girlfriend of the richest boy in Neptune, adored by all and trouble-free, but you became the smart-mouth, still annoying, not-so-perfect girlfriend of the richest boy in Neptune, adored by few and trouble-instigator,” he summarized succinctly.

“Lilly is still my best friend. Duncan is still my boyfriend. And you are still the annoying jackass in my life,” Veronica snapped back, irritated.

“Now, why do our friends think we hate each other?” Logan asked as he scratched his head, seemingly deep in thought.

“Because I'm the only one who doesn't pretend not to notice when you decide to make someone's life a misery, just because you feel like it,” Veronica muttered.

“And I'm the only one who doesn't pretend that life is the same as it was five years ago,” Logan shot back.

“What the hell are you talking about?” Veronica stared at him.

“You, Duncan, Lilly … You all want to pretend that we're still the kids we were when we met. You and Duncan are about as perfect for each other as me and Lilly are. But no-one wants to admit it, so we carry on, pretending that everything is perfect,” Logan said bitterly.

“So why do you stay with Lilly?” Veronica's head was spinning.

“Because I love her,” Logan said simply. “And because she keeps coming back to me.”

“And why do Duncan and I stay together?” Veronica asked, curious as to how Logan viewed their relationship.

“Because Duncan thinks you're still the girl he knew. Because you think he's perfect. Who knows? I don't think even you or Duncan know,” Logan closed his eyes and sighed.

“You're wrong, you know,” Veronica told him, as her world kept spinning. “Duncan and I are meant to be.”

“Sure you are, V. Just as Lilly and I are meant to be,” Logan said, sardonically. “Like I said, if everyone told the truth, the world would implode. And this is your stop.”

Veronica glanced out of the window and saw her apartment, the lights still on as usual whenever she stayed out late. Turning back to Logan, she brushed off his unnerving analysis of their relationships.

“You're wrong, Logan. Duncan and I aren't under some illusion as to who we are and what we feel,” Veronica said firmly. “Thanks for getting me home.”

Without waiting for him to come back with some smart answer, Veronica flew out of the limousine and ran up the stairs. Reaching her apartment, she fished her keys from her purse and unlocked the door. She paused before stepping inside, and turned to find Logan had stepped out of the limo and was looking up at her, his hands in his pockets and a thoughtful look on his face. She was caught in his gaze, trying to read his thoughts, yet for once, his mind was closed to her. Dragging her eyes away, she turned deliberately and walked into her house, closing the door firmly.

“Was the party good?” her dad asked casually, his eyes on the TV.

“It was okay,” Veronica answered slowly.

“Have you been drinking?” he accused as he finally looked at her.

“Only a little,” she admitted.

“Did Duncan bring you home?” Keith's eyes narrowed on his daughters face.

“He took Lilly home early,” Veronica shrugged. “Logan brought me home.”

“Logan? He's not exactly a responsible escort,” Keith frowned.

“I'm home safe, aren't I?” Veronica reasoned as she sat next to her dad.

“I'd prefer it if Duncan or Wallace brought you home,” Keith muttered as he settled back to watching the TV.

“Normally they would,” Veronica assured him.

“So it was fun?” Keith asked again.

“It was … odd,” Veronica admitted. “I'm starting to think that life isn't as simple as I thought it was.”

“Sounds deep,” Keith glanced at her.

“I just … opened my eyes a little wider tonight,” Veronica said slowly.

“And you saw more than you usually do,” he said wisely.

“Something like that,” Veronica sighed. “Have you ever done that?”

“Once or twice,” he admitted.

“When Mom left?” she guessed.

“Actually, just before she left. We both opened our eyes and found that things weren't the same as they were five years ago,” Keith confessed.

_And I'm the only one who doesn't pretend that life is the same as it was five years ago …_

Veronica determinedly pushed Logan's voice from her mind. “I'm going to go to bed,” she told her dad before kissing him goodnight.

“Night, honey,” he called as she headed towards her bedroom.

After getting into her pyjamas and brushing her teeth, Veronica washed her face clear of all the makeup Lilly had painted on her. Raising her head, she looked into the mirror and saw confusion staring back at her. Logan was wrong about her and Duncan, she knew he was. Just because he and Lilly were having problems, it was no excuse to try to cause trouble between her and Duncan. Typical Logan. His life was screwed up, so he has to screw up everyone else's. Typical, selfish, spoilt Logan.

Throwing the towel over the bath, Veronica stormed back into her bedroom and flicked the light off before climbing into bed. Seconds later, she was climbing out of bed though because her cell phone was flashing.

Someone had left her a message. Smiling, Veronica couldn't wait to hear Duncan's voice after tonight.

“ _I forgot to say something tonight. You looked beautiful.”_

*

 “I've got a secret,” Lilly appeared by Veronica's car and smiled knowingly. “A good one.”

“Is it a good one like, you're flying us out to Barbados for a lazy week in the sun, or is it a good one like, you're sleeping with Mr Rooks and you can get us great grades for the rest of the year?” Veronica asked as she stepped out of the car.

“The second one. And speaking of, apparently Mr Rooks has a thing going with a certain blonde gossip queen. I heard her talking to Carrie in the girl's bathroom. You should put one of your bug things in there, I bet we'd learn the best gossip,” Lilly laughed.

“It'd be like bugging a confessional,” Veronica screwed up her nose and laughed. “And  _speaking of,_ ” she mimicked Lilly, “What's your secret?”

“I have a new lovah,” Lilly accentuated with a giggle.

“What happened to the old one?” Veronica glanced over towards Logan, who was goofing around with Dick and Duncan in the 09er section.

“We broke up,” Lilly shrugged.

“For how long?” Veronica teased.

“For good,” Lilly said firmly.

“Okay,” Veronica said with a smile. “So you'll be back together by the end of the week.”

“Probably,” Lilly giggled. “But until then, I'm gonna have fun.”

“You always have fun,” Veronica laughed as they reached the school doors.

“Don't talk about fun,” Meg groaned as she caught up with them. “I had the worst weekend.”

“Cole?” Veronica asked as she opened her locker.

“Kind of. My parents have decided that he's not boyfriend material,” Meg sighed.

“Cole? The sweet, innocent, virginal Cole who gets straight A's and helps little old ladies cross the street safely?” Lilly asked in disbelief.

“Can you believe it?” Meg rolled her eyes.

“What did they say?” Veronica asked, slamming her locker shut and putting her books in her bag.

“Something about his lack of direction and ambition in life,” Meg groaned. “Apparently, they forgot that we're seventeen, and designed to have a lack of direction and ambition at our age.”

“Do what I do when my parents remember I'm dating Logan. Ignore them,” Lilly giggled as she applied lip gloss using the mirror in her locker.

“Hi, Lilly? Have you met our friend Meg? She's the girl with more moral conscience than the two of us put together,” Veronica laughed.

“You could pick any random person in this hall and they'd have more moral conscience than us, Miss Private Detective,” Lilly pointed out before sticking out her tongue at Veronica.

“Hello? My horrible weekend?” Meg laughed as she reminded them.

“Did you tell Cole?” Veronica asked as they headed towards class.

“Well,” Meg paused, grimacing. “They kind of said it all … in front of him.”

“Oh, that tops my bad weekend,” Lilly burst into giggles.

“Mine too,” Veronica tried to keep a straight face but couldn't.

“Thanks for the sympathy, guys!” Meg swatted them as she took a seat.

“Sorry Meg,” the girls chorused before dissolving into giggles again.

“Something funny?” Duncan slid into a seat next to Veronica.

“Meg's weekend,” Veronica smiled at him.

“Cole told us,” Duncan covered a grin of his own.

A loud groan emanated from behind them. “What else did he say?”

Three faces turned around to look at Meg, who had covered her face in her hands and was intermittently moaning.

“I don't really remember,” Duncan said slowly, glancing at Veronica.

“He hates me!” Meg cried.

“No he doesn't,” Veronica patted her head gently.

Duncan winced and Veronica swatted his arm with a glare.

“I'd watch out, you two. Break ups are in the air,” Lilly teased.

Meg let out a wail.

“Break ups are  _not_  in the air,” Veronica told Lilly sternly.

“Even if they were, you two are old married couple of the school,” Lilly sighed. “Bo-r-ing.”

“Amen to that,” Logan grinned as he slid into a seat next to Meg. “What's up with her?” he asked Duncan.

“Cole,” Duncan said in a mock-whisper.

“Ah yes, the psycho loony parents,” Logan sighed. “A requirement for Neptune.”

Meg moaned.

“Logan!” Veronica glared at him.

“What?” he asked angelically. “I was being sensitive. His actual words were …”

“LOGAN!” Veronica shot him daggers.

“Chill, Veronica. That was a joke. I know you and Duncan are far too serious to remember what a joke is, but that is why I am here. To bring sunshine to your dull, grey lives,” Logan said heroically.

Duncan chuckled, causing Veronica to glare at him again.

“Point proven, I think,” Logan leaned back in his chair and put his hands behind his head and smiled at them. “Here comes a guardian of our youthful well-being, to show us the shining glory of education.”

By lunchtime, Meg had stopped groaning and headed towards their table, flanked by Lilly and Veronica, and sat down, a bright smile on her face as she turned to Cole.

“Hey,” she said softly.

“Can we talk?” Cole said, avoiding her eyes.

“I don't think we really need to, do you?” Meg shook her head.

“I'm sorry,” Cole muttered before getting up and half-running into the school.

“Loser,” Lilly yelled after him.

“I'm sorry, Meg,” Veronica said.

“Me too,” she shrugged.

“We'll find you someone much hotter, with a bit of backbone,” Lilly told her. “Hey, what about Logan?”

“Someone called?” Logan appeared and sat next to Veronica.

“Lilly thinks you should date Meg,” Veronica swatted his hand as he tried to take some fries from her.

“Does she now?” Logan mused as he looked at his ex-girlfriend, who smiled blithely at him.

“You know, it's not such a bad idea,” Veronica bit her lip to stop from laughing. “If you took Logan home just once, any boyfriend you have after him would be an improvement, so your parents wouldn't object to them.”

“Just call me the anti-boyfriend. Lilly's been calling me it for years, right honey?” Logan grinned in triumph as he stole some of Veronica's fries.

“He is an expert in pissing off parents,” Lilly agreed, distracted.

“My dad doesn't like him, and I've never even dated him,” Veronica told Meg.

“The love is overwhelming, guys,” Logan feigned hurt.

“You guys aren't being serious, are you?” Meg asked, worriedly.

“Totally serious,” Veronica nodded. “Take Logan home with you tonight and you'll never worry about taking a boyfriend home again.”

“It's either Logan or a PCHer,” Lilly shrugged.

“I'd prefer not to be compared to those miscreants,” Logan informed her.

“Which miscreants in particular?” Duncan asked as he sat between Logan and Lilly.

“The PCHers. We figure Meg needs to take a highly unsuitable boyfriend home, to stop her parents complaining about the more normal ones,” Veronica told him.

“Ah. Logan's a perfect choice then,” Duncan grinned at him.

“I would be offended, but my reputation precedes me,” Logan shrugged.

“You agreed to this, Meg?” Duncan asked her.

“I just got dumped by Cole and Veronica and Lilly are trying to set me up on a fake date with Logan because parents hate him. Why wouldn't I agree to it?” she shook her head and laughed.

Logan jumped up and pushed Veronica aside so that he could sit next to Meg. “Now that I'm on the market again, many girls will be fighting to be the trophy on my arm,” he sighed, as Veronica and Lilly rolled their eyes in unison. “But I'm willing to put them off for a night for you, Meg.”

“Gee, aren't you lucky?” Lilly deadpanned.

“It's like a gift,” Veronica shook her head as she settled into Duncan's arms. “A natural ability to be a jerk.”

“Don't look a gift-horse in the mouth,” Logan chided her. “That gift is useful to our friend.”

“Okay,” Meg sighed in agreement.

“Let's agree terms,” Logan stood up and offered his hand to Meg. “Now, I'll let you use tongue, but only ….” His voice trailed off as they wandered towards the school.

Hearing Meg laugh, Veronica looked over to Lilly, who wasn't paying any attention to her temporarily-ex-boyfriend flirting with her newly single friend.

“Lilly?” Veronica nudged her.

“Yeah?” Lilly looked at her.

“Are you okay with this?” she asked.

“Logan and Meg? Sure. I told you, V. I have fun of my own to look forward to this week,” Lilly laughed.

“You never told me who you're going to having all this fun with,” Veronica narrowed her eyes.

“It's a secret,” Lilly lifted her index finger to her lips. “I've gotta go.”

Veronica watched Lilly disappear into the parking lot. “This is gonna be one hell of a strange week. Lilly dating some mystery man, Logan dating Meg …”

“At least we're normal,” Duncan laughed as he dropped a kiss on her hair.

“Yeah,” Veronica sighed. “We're always normal. It's our watchword.”

*

 “What super secret case are you working on?” Veronica asked her dad as she entered the kitchen to see him pouring over notes.

“Aaron Echolls had a pumpkin sent to him,” Keith muttered.

“And that's a crime? I know it's not Halloween, but that's hardly a crime,” Veronica teased as she stole his toast.

“It was carved in his likeness and had a carving knife slashed through his head,” Keith frowned at his empty plate.

“And you're having trouble narrowing down the list of suspects from everyone who lives in Neptune?” Veronica laughed as she flicked on the TV.

“Something like that,” Keith shook his head. “The list is long and not so pretty.”

“Hell hath no fury and all that holiday goodness,” Veronica reminded him.

“It'd be helpful if his list of conquests wasn't longer than the credits of one of his blockbusters,” Keith admitted.

“How's Lynn taking it?” Veronica asked with a mouthful of toast.

“How do you think she's taking it?” he sighed as he put more bread in the toaster.

“Denial, followed by another gin and tonic,” Veronica raised her eyebrows and looked at her dad.

“Bingo,” Keith went back to looking at his notes. “You're not going to the Echolls Christmas party, are you?”

“Sadly, no invite this year,” Veronica sighed theatrically. “I like to think that it got lost in the Neptune mail service.”

“Make sure you don't go anywhere near the Echolls mansion until I solve this,” Keith warned her. “You don't go to the trouble of carving someone's face on a pumpkin and deface it with a knife without being a little crazy.”

“Just another day in Neptune,” Veronica grinned as she grabbed her bag, kissed her dad on the cheek and headed out of the door.

*

“Where've you been?” Wallace caught up with Veronica as she climbed out of her car.

“Fighting crime in a fetching black leather outfit,” Veronica quipped.

“You know I'm gonna be dreaming of that tonight, right?” Wallace grinned.

“Make me look sexy,” Veronica pouted coquettishly.

“I can't control my subconscious,” Wallace shrugged with a laugh. “I got you the info you wanted though.”

Veronica took the file he offered. “Anything good?”

“A couple of possibilities. Nothing that stood out though,” Wallace shrugged. “Don't you think you should reconsider this?”

“She practically challenged me to find out her secret,” Veronica whispered conspiratorially. “It's like a game.”

“A game of stalking your best friend?” Wallace asked.

“I'm not stalking her,” Veronica laughed. “I'm just … keeping an eye on her. And the guys she talks to.”

“None of them seem out of the ordinary though,” Wallace said. “I think you've got to try a bit harder to outwit Lilly.”

“She just knows me too well,” Veronica grinned. “I'll catch her out soon enough.”

“Okay, but I'm drawing the line at bugging her room,” Wallace warned her.

“Luckily for me, I don't draw those lines,” Veronica winked at him before patting him on the arm and waving goodbye as she headed for her locker.

Just as she shut her locker, she felt someone behind her. Turning around, she raised her eyebrows.

“How was your date?” she asked with a wry smile.

“Performance of a lifetime. Meg's parents were practically begging her to date someone else. Anyone else,” Logan shrugged.

“Did you try the old make-out and cop a feel with her parents in the room?” Veronica said snarkily.

“No, I save that for the Kanes' only,” Logan deadpanned. “Look, can we talk?”

Veronica looked past him at the almost empty corridor. “I don't know if you're aware of it Logan, but what we're doing? It could be considered talking, in some circles.”

“Cute,” Logan drawled. “I meant in private.”

“Oh,” Veronica clicked her fingers. “I get you. The thing is? Being alone with you doesn't really appeal to me.”

“Please,” Logan said seriously.

“Why?” Veronica asked simply. “Why do you want to talk to me in private? Because if it's to tell me that I look beautiful again, we can just skip that this time.”

“I thought you would have been too drunk to remember that,” Logan said.

“Hearing you tear apart my relationship with Duncan sobered me up nicely,” Veronica said as she narrowed her eyes. “Why exactly did you say that?”

“About you and Duncan or the message?” Logan asked.

“Both. Either,” Veronica sighed.

“Because they were true,” Logan said wryly. “Because I thought you might be too drunk to remember them in the cold light of a hangover the next day.”

“Why don't I believe you?” Veronica cocked her eyebrow.

“Do you remember when we were friends?” Logan said conversationally. “When we could have a conversation without belittling each other?”

“Not really,” Veronica frowned comically.

“I did that night,” Logan rested his elbow against the locker and smirked. “Don't worry, the memory soon faded.”

“Not as fast as your message was deleted,” Veronica muttered.

“You should try to be less sentimental, V,” Logan sighed with a grin.

“You still haven't told me what you want,” Veronica reminded him.

“Because you wanted a little trip down memory lane,” Logan smirked.

“This really isn't endearing me to help you with whatever trouble you're in now,” Veronica folded her arms and stared at him. “You being an ass just makes it easier to say no.”

“It's not me,” Logan muttered.

“I'm not helping Dick spy on the girls changing room,” Veronica frowned.

“You know what? This was real fun,” Logan smiled bitterly. “Remind me to ask you for help again. For old times sake. We can go through this all again and I can remember again why we can't stand each other.”

Logan turned and walked away, leaving Veronica looking after him in confusion.

“You're gonna have to do better than that, Ms. Mars,” Lilly giggled as she sat next to Veronica.

“Huh?” Veronica turned to look at her friend, bemused.

“Sending your little spy to find out my secret,” Lilly spoke in a hushed tone, but punctuated it with a loud laugh. “I thought you had better tricks up your sleeve.”

“I do, Lilly, just … not right now,” Veronica murmured as she stood up and left Lilly staring after her.

“What's up with her?” Lilly asked Duncan.

“I have no idea. She's been acting odd all morning,” Duncan sighed.

“She always acts odd,” Lilly waived it away. “So Meg, how was having Logan for the night?”

“Fantastic!” Meg laughed. She colored as she saw both Duncan and Lilly stare at her. “I mean he totally had my parents begging me to date any other boy.”

“Oh yeah?” Lilly grinned. “I think someone has a little crush on Logan!”

“I do not!” Meg laughingly protested, still coloring.

“Hmm. Maybe you do, maybe you don't,” Lilly moved in closer and peered at her. “You definitely have a crush on someone though.”

“I've just broken up with Cole,” Meg protested again.

“All the more reason to find a  _real_  boyfriend,” Lilly decided.

*

Veronica grabbed his arm and dragged him into the girls bathroom, slinging the Out Of Order sign up before shutting the door and wedging it shut.

“Okay. Out with it,” Veronica gritted.

“I never knew you cared,” Logan placed his hand over his heart and gave her the puppy dog eyes.

“Logan,” Veronica warned.

“Out with what, Veronica?” Logan sighed.

“Whatever you wanted help with this morning,” Veronica folded her arms and waited.

“Oh, are we friends again?” Logan asked, tongue-in-cheek. “If you could send me a memo every time you change your mind, it would be helpful.”

Veronica just looked at him steadily.

Logan ran his hand through his hair unsteadily. “Look, it's my mom. She's been acting weirder than normal with this carved pumpkin thing. You wanna tell me what your dad has found out so I can help her?”

Veronica's expression softened and she looked away. “Logan, it's between your parents.”

“Code for: Logan, you don't want to know what Daddy Dearest has been up to,” Logan surmised.

“Something like that,” Veronica said gently.

“I'm not under any impression that my father is a saint, Veronica,” Logan said dryly. “I just want to help my mom.”

“It was probably sent by one of your fathers …” Veronica broke off and looked away.

“One of his many conquests,” Logan finished for her. “I figured that much out for myself.”

“My dad seems to think something might happen at your parents Christmas party,” Veronica looked up at him. “He warned me to stay away from your place.”

“Why does he think that?” Logan asked, starting to pace.

“Because it's easily accessible, with all those guests and caterers around,” Veronica shrugged. “Because it's the holiday season, and some people get a little crazy. Because it embarrasses your father in front of the town. Take your pick.”

“And a Merry Christmas to the Echolls',” Logan deadpanned. “That explains why the happy home has been less than happy recently.”

“Your mom is gonna be fine, Logan,” Veronica put her hand on his arm awkwardly.

“Is that what everyone told you when your mom was drinking? Right before she left town?” Logan shrugged her hand off and walked to the door. “Thanks for letting me know.”

“No problem,” Veronica said softly as he walked out of the door. “No problem at all,” she repeated to the empty room.

*

If my dad finds out that I'm here, he's actually going to kill me,” Veronica told Meg as they walked towards the Echolls pool house.

“Your dad?” Meg laughed. “If my dad knew I was here, he'd look me up and throw away the key.”

“No good can come of us being here,” Veronica muttered as she pulled open the pool house door for Meg to walk through.

“Meg, my beautiful fake-girlfriend for one memorable night,” Logan greeted her with open arms as he sat at a poker table, an unlit cigar in his mouth.

“Logan,” Meg laughed as she patted his shoulder. “Lilly, Duncan … Eli.”

Veronica cocked her head as she took in the very unlikely scene before her. Weevil was indeed sitting opposite Logan, with Lilly on one side and Duncan on the other. It wasn't exactly the party she'd been expecting.

“Ho, ho … hoe,” Logan deadpanned as he saw her.

Dropping her bag in mock amusement, she smiled at Weevil as he picked it up for her.

“You want a sody pop or something?” he offered as she slung her bag across her shoulder again.

“No thanks,” Veronica grinned as she spied Duncan's drink. “I want something with a little more kick.”

Picking up his bottle of Jack Daniels, Veronica took a long sip from the bottle, much to the amusement of the others.

“Damn girl, you never drink like that when I want to party,” Lilly laughed.

“Mmm, ice-tea,” Veronica smacked her lips and put the bottle down. “Nice try, honey.”

“Thanks for blowing my cover,” Duncan said dryly.

“All's fair in love and poker,” Veronica ruffled his hair and moved along the table. “You know, that look might work for you, if you actually lit the cigar.”

“I'm savouring,” Logan told her as he shuffled the cards.

“And I'm not touching Lilly's bottle of Jack, I know that one has the real liquor in it,” Veronica grinned.

“You know me so well,” Lilly grinned.

“So why are you here, Weevil?” Veronica asked as she grabbed a chair and sat between him and Duncan.

“Rich white boys trying playing poker? Hell, I'm in,” Weevil grinned wickedly.

“Ahem,” Lilly fake coughed. “I believe there are rich white girls here too.”

“I'm an equal opportunity poker player,” Weevil held his hands out. “I have no problem taking money from rich white girls.”

“That's so very politically correct of you,” Logan raised his eyebrow and looked bored. “Can we play already?”

“You're the one with the cards,” Duncan pointed out.

“And yet Lilly hasn't shared the liquor yet,” Logan turned to look at his ex-girlfriend.

“I need glasses,” Lilly shrugged.

“I'll get them,” Meg said from behind Logan.

“Count me out,” Veronica said cheerfully. “Some of us need to drive home.”

“While the rest of us, apart from Eli here, live in the comfort and wealth of this dear neighbourhood,” Logan sighed. “Isn't life just grand?”

“Just deal the cards, Logan,” Duncan said wryly.

“Yes sir!” Logan mock-saluted him before dealing the cards as Meg brought over the glasses for everyone except Veronica.

“So come on,” Lilly poured everyone a drink. “What really happened on this nightmare date?”

“Logan came over, we watched a film, then he went home,” Meg flushed.

“As horrifying as that might be for some parents, I doubt that's what made your parents freak out,” Lilly giggled. “Dish, Meg.”

“I put some of my special moves on her,” Logan leaned over to Meg and put his arm around her. “Didn't I, hon?”

“You could say that,” Meg laughed.

“I remember those 'special moves',” Lilly leaned over to Veronica and whispered loudly. “It's where he spends ten minutes trying to unhook my bra and leaves a huge ugly hickey on my neck.”

Veronica giggled as Logan glared at his ex.

“Jealousy is an ugly thing, Lilly,” Logan said with a bitter smile.

“So were those hickeys,” Lilly winked at Veronica.

“Logan was a complete gentleman,” Meg felt compelled to defend him. “When my parents weren't hovering around us, he was nothing but sweet.”

“And when your parents were there?” Duncan frowned.

“I may have tried to undress her a little,” Logan admitted with a chuckle.

“A real gentleman,” Weevil murmured as he considered his cards.

“But he wasn't there to be a gentleman,” Meg smiled at Logan. “He did … maul me a little,” Meg broke off and giggled girlishly. “But that was why he was there.”

“You mauled her?” Duncan glared at Logan.

“Hey man, I was trying to make her parents more reasonable with Meg's real boyfriends, remember?” Logan frowned and looked at his friend.

“I don't think you needed to maul her to do that,” Duncan muttered as he glared at his cards.

Veronica slid her glance towards Duncan, who was tapping his fingers against the table.

“I didn't just maul her,” Logan protested. “I also ordered her to get me an ice-cold beverage and a piece of pie.”

“I could go for pie,” Lilly mused longingly.

“And I slapped her ass and leered down her top,” Logan grinned as he leaned back in his chair. “It was a good night.”

“Thanks for helping me, Logan,” Meg said with a smile. “You're a good friend.”

“You hear that?” Logan asked the table. “I'm a good friend.” Logan looked directly at Veronica.

“A real good guy,” Veronica agreed. “Leering and mauling a pretty girl.”

“A real prince,” Lilly agreed as she frowned at her cards.

“That's a good poker face you've got there, Lil,” Logan remarked.

“I'm rich, gorgeous and sexy as hell,” Lilly shrugged. “It doesn't matter if I can play a stupid game or not.”

“Sadly, that's true,” Veronica laughed.

“Are we playing or what?” Weevil asked.

“Are we keeping you from terrorising little old ladies?” Logan smirked as he dealt more cards.

“I was more worried about keeping you from leering at more girls,” Weevil said.

“There's plenty of time for that later,” Logan shrugged.

After an hour of giggling, teasing and snarkiness, mostly about Logan and Meg's date, Veronica declared herself to be the winner as she had all the chips.

“I should have learned last week,” Weevil shook his head.

“You really should have,” Veronica agreed.

“Who's hungry?” Lilly asked. “We can crash the parental party and get pie.”

“I don't think my mother would allow anything as common as pie at her Christmas extravaganza,” Logan waved his hands in the air as everyone trouped out towards the main house.

“Don't I just fit right in?” Weevil asked as he scouted the room, full of elegantly dressed men and women in clothes that probably cost more than Veronica and Weevil's joint net worth. “Where's Weevil?” he joked, standing next to a couple in his leather jacket and jeans.

“You and I will never fit in this place,” Veronica laughed.

“I won't,” Weevil agreed. “You, you fit right in. Even in your badass clothes and your funky hair.”

Veronica shook her head with a smile before Lilly floated over.

“I love parties,” she laughed. “Even boring stuffy ones like this one.”

“Where's Duncan?” Veronica asked as Weevil drifted away from them.

“Talking to Meg over there,” Lilly waved her hand idly. Veronica followed the direction and saw Meg laughing at something Duncan was saying. He'd been acting strange tonight. She needed to talk to him and find out what was wrong.

“I'll give you a clue about my secret,” Lilly whispered conspiratorially.

Veronica turned her attention back to Lilly and perked up. “I'm all ears.”

“The guy I'm seeing …” Lilly trailed slowly. “Is in this room!”

Veronica couldn't stop a giggle escaping. “Come on, Lilly. It's not a secret if you're just dating Logan again.”

“It's not Logan,” Lilly said airily. “In fact, I'm not sure that it'll ever be Logan again.”

“Oh, come off it,” Veronica grimaced. “You and Logan will be fighting and making up when you're old and decrepit.”

“I've changed, Ronica,” Lilly patted her arm. “I'm seeing things differently now.”

And with that, Lilly drifted away again.

Puzzled, Veronica looked around the room to see who was here. Most of the guests were Neptune's richest and stuffiest residents, all over the age of twenty-one. Lilly couldn't be dating one of them …

“All alone?” Logan appeared at her shoulder. “Never mind, I'm sure you'll get used to it.”

“Something you wanna say, Logan?” Veronica sighed.

“Duncan looks pretty friendly with Meg,” Logan said lazily.

“Hmm. They're friends, and they look friendly. We'll make a private eye of you yet,” Veronica deadpanned.

“He was getting quite upset at the thought of our little date,” Logan continued.

“He's a good guy, Logan. Some people actually do object to the thought of their friends being mauled, even if it does seem like acting,” Veronica rolled her eyes. “Not all of us are insensitive jerks.”

“One day, Veronica, your pretty, blinkered eyes are going to open properly, and what you see will come as a huge shock,” Logan said quietly before disappearing into the crowd.

Frowning, Veronica turned to look at Meg and Duncan again. He was pouring her a drink and she was looking up at him with a smile teasing her lips.

Logan was wrong. Veronica Mars was smart. She knew people, how they worked and how they thought. It was her business to know. Meg was just a sweet, friendly girl. And Duncan had more moral fibre than the rest of Neptune High put together. If anyone was blind, it was Logan. Especially if he thought he and Lilly were going to get back together. Judging from the look she'd seen in Lilly's eye, something really had changed. And Veronica was going to get to the bottom of it.

*

 “Hey,” Veronica interrupted Meg and Duncan with a bright smile.

“Hey,” Duncan said, a little uncomfortably.

“What's up?” Veronica asked cheerily.

“Nothing much,” Meg said as she glanced up at Duncan.

“Can we talk?” Veronica asked Duncan, who nodded with a frown. “Excuse us, Meg.”

Veronica pulled Duncan to the side of the room and tilted her head. “What's going on?”

“What do you mean?” Duncan asked.

“You've been acting strangely recently,” Veronica pointed out. “And, as your girlfriend, I'd like to know what's wrong.”

“Veronica …” Duncan began, his eyes troubled.

“What's my dad doing here?” Veronica murmured as she caught sight of him, distracted from Duncan.

She watched him look around the room. She saw Lilly flirting with the bartender in an attempt to get served. She saw Weevil sneaking out of the door. She saw the Echolls' talking to the Kanes. She saw people in Santa hats, directing everyone outside where strains of the Little Drummer Boy could be heard. Knowing that look on her fathers face and knowing the case he was working on, Veronica sought out Logan. He was standing across the room, watching Keith move towards his father. Veronica left Duncan and headed towards Logan, fighting her way through the crowd of people trying to get outside to hear the choir. Reaching his side, she couldn't explain why she did it, but she slipped her hand into his. He looked down at her and she saw the apprehension and unease in his eyes that were mirrored in her own.

It was almost like they knew something bad was going to happen … a sense of déjà vu …

His hand gripped hers tightly as they watched the scene unfold.

Aaron … the girl … arguing … confusion … pleading … a knife … blood … Keith … screaming … blood … panic … blood …

“ … someone call an ambulance! Call an ambulance!”

Logan eventually heard his mother's pleading and took out his cell to call an ambulance. He gave them the details quickly and quietly before hanging up and running his hand through his hair. He couldn't take his eyes off the tableau. His father on the floor, blood on his shirt. His mother, kneeling over him and crying. For a family whose finest moments were normally extremely private, this latest proof of their family solidarity was extremely public.

Veronica felt Logan's grip relax a little and she looked up at him. He looked a little dazed and in need of some privacy so she guided him outside. Everyone who had been outside had scrambled inside to see what all the screaming had been about.

“My dad,” Logan muttered as he stumbled outside.

“He's gonna be okay,” Veronica assured him as she caught him and settled herself under his arm to prop him up. She didn't know how she knew that, but she was certain Aaron Echolls was going to make it just fine.

“I know,” Logan frowned. “I know he's going to be fine. How do I know that?”

“I don't know,” Veronica bit her lip.

“You know it too, don't you?” Logan asked her.

“Yeah,” she said softly.

“How the hell do we know he'll be okay, Veronica?” Logan shook his head. “We don't know anything.”

“The paramedics are here,” Veronica said gently as she watched them clear the crowd so they could get to Aaron.

“Another wonderful chapter in the Echolls family history,” Logan muttered as he watched his father being tended to. “And this time, it's in full view of Neptune's most eminent.”

Veronica didn't understand Logan's bitter tone, but she let it go. She sat down and pulled Logan down next to her. They watched in silence as the crowd dispersed slowly. Aaron was taken in the ambulance and Lynn went with him, looking more angry than upset.

“You don't want to go with them?” Veronica asked as his parents disappeared through the doors.

“We're not exactly Neptune's answer to the Waltons,” Logan said derisively. “Since something seems to be telling me that he'll be okay, plus the fact that neither of them cared to ask me along, I think I'll just sit here and wait for the good news.”

Veronica said nothing.

“Don't tell me Duncan left without you,” Logan said, trying to needle her.

“I'd imagine he took Meg home,” Veronica said with a shrug.

“They looked all cosy tonight, didn't they?” Logan smiled wickedly.

“I know it's hard, but could you drop the asshole act for one night?” Veronica asked him. “Your father's just been stabbed by a stalker.”

“Thanks for the recap,” Logan said dryly. “I'd completely forgotten.”

“You know what, Logan? Every time I think there's more to you than the psychotic jackass you've become, you prove me wrong,” Veronica said, bemused. She stood up and started towards the door.

“Will you stay if I promise not to be a jackass?” Logan called as she reached the door.

Lowering her head, Veronica sighed. Turning, she found him looking at her with that odd look in his eyes that she'd seen when he took her home from the party last week.

“Are you sure you can keep a promise that tough?” Veronica asked.

“I'll try really hard,” Logan promised, his hand on his heart and his face angelic.

“We need to stop looking out for each other,” Veronica laughed. “People will talk.”

“People will always talk about us, Ronica,” Logan shrugged. “Because my father sleeps with girls half his age and gets stabbed in public, and because your father takes pictures of people like my dad for people like my mom.”

“People talk about us because we're not afraid to be who we are,” Veronica retaliated.

“Aren't we?” Logan asked her.

“No,” Veronica said firmly.

“Are you the same person you were a year ago?” Logan asked.

Veronica raised her eyebrows.

“Yet you're trying to live as if you are,” Logan pointed out.

“And you aren't?” Veronica retorted, standing up and walking around as the chill started to seep through her.

“Not anymore,” Logan said cryptically.

“You mean you've accepted that you're a jackass?” Veronica smiled sweetly at him.

“Are you allowed to insult me when my father's just been rushed to hospital with a stab wound?” Logan pondered as he scratched his chin.

“I haven't read my snark-manual recently, but I think if it's not a critical stabbing, I can use snark,” Veronica tapped her cheek thoughtfully and tilted her head.

“You think you're cute, right?” Logan raised his eyebrows.

“Alas, you're here to burst my cute bubble,” Veronica sighed.

“You get to burst my jackass bubble, it's only fair,” Logan shrugged.

“Do you want to call the hospital?” Veronica asked softly.

“Not really,” Logan frowned. “I'm sure Mommy dearest will remember she has a son at some point and let me know how he's doing. Before she kicks him out of the house and they have a very loving, yet vicious fight over my custody.”

“It won't come to that, Logan,” Veronica said uncertainly.

“Sure it will,” Logan leaned back and looked up at the night sky. “When my father's extramarital activities were private, then who cared? But now he's had the bad taste to sleep with someone who actually made a fuss about his wonderful behaviour, well, it'll be bye-bye Aaron.”

“You'd stay with your mom?” Veronica asked, curious.

Logan just laughed.

“My mom and your dad would make quite a team,” Veronica mused.

“Definitely in the top ten of Neptune's worst parents,” Logan rolled his eyes.

“They'd be so proud,” Veronica gushed dramatically.

“Shouldn't you be getting home or something? I'm sure there are other people who deserve your company,” Logan cocked his eyebrow and stared at her.

“You're always trying to get rid of me,” Veronica sighed. “A weaker girl would be insulted, but not me.”

“Oh good,” Logan groaned.

“Logan, I'm not leaving you here alone tonight,” Veronica said seriously.

“Are you going to protect me from the monsters under my bed?” Logan wisecracked. “What would Duncan say about that?”

“That the monster is more likely to be in the bed?” Veronica replied easily. “Monsters aside, I don't trust you on your own. You're like one of those naughty children you can't turn your back on for a second unless you want the room upturned and crayons all over the wall.”

“So what do you suggest? The two of us snuggling up under the covers and watching cheesy holiday movies through the night?” Logan chuckled derisively.

“I get my own cover and we're watching Home Alone, but yes, that's exactly what I suggest,” Veronica said as she took out her cell.

“Dad? I'm okay, I'm still at the Echolls' … With Logan … I'm gonna stay here with him … Are you sure? …. Okay, I'll be home soon, dad,” Veronica finished as she hung up.

“Does daddy not trust his little girl with the big bad monster?” Logan teased.

Veronica saw through his teasing and reached out to put her hand on his arm. “He told me to bring you home.”

“Ronica, I have a huge mansion all to myself, with no parental supervision,” Logan reminded her. “I also have a huge list of girls who'd quite happily spend the night with me to make sure I'm too busy to crayon the walls.”

“Sure you do,” Veronica patted his arm patronisingly.

Logan laughed as he followed her to his room. “I'm not having a sleepover at your tiny little apartment when I have this place,” he insisted.

“I'll make you hot chocolate with little marshmallows in it …” Veronica said enticingly.

“I'm not twelve years old,” Logan reminded her.

“And I'm not one of those fan girls you try to impress,” Veronica reminded him. “Logan, I know you're still a sucker for hot chocolate and little marshmallows.”

Logan eyed her suspiciously. “Do you have s'mores?”

“Double chocolate and peanut butter ones,” Veronica said temptingly.

“Fine,” Logan grabbed a bag and put some things in it. “But if you tell anyone, I'm gonna start some rumors.”

“What's a few more?” Veronica shrugged with a grin. “Besides, I'm not exactly crazy about having people know either.”

“I'm driving,” Logan said as he locked up the house.

“What a coincidence, so am I,” Veronica said straight-faced.

They set off in their own cars and arrived at Veronica's soon after.

“Doesn't your dad hate me?” Logan asked as they walked up to the apartment.

“He doesn't hate you, per say,” Veronica bit her lip. “It's more like, he thinks you're an jackass.”

“You use that word a lot,” Logan mused.

“When it fits, it fits,” Veronica shrugged as she opened the door. “Hey dad.”

“What did I tell you about not going to the Echolls' tonight?” Keith asked without looking up from his paper.

“Sorry Dad,” Veronica said penitently.

“I'm sure you are,” Keith shook his head and smiled. “Hey Logan.”

“Mr Mars,” Logan returned the greeting.

“Have you heard from the hospital?” he asked.

“Not yet,” Logan shrugged.

“I spoke to Lamb a minute ago and he said your dad was going to be fine,” Keith assured him.

“I had no doubts he would be,” Logan said dryly. “What's that saying? You can't keep a good man down.”

“Something like that,” Keith laughed.

“You want some hot chocolate, Dad?” Veronica asked as she walked towards the kettle.

“I think I'm going to head off to bed,” Keith got up and moved towards Veronica. Lowering his voice, he said softly, “be good.”

“I'm always good,” Veronica said angelically.

“Night Veronica,” Keith said as he kissed her forehead. “Night Logan.”

“What, no kiss goodnight?” Logan grinned.

“Come here!” Keith threw out his arms and grinned.

“No, I'm good actually, thanks Mr Mars,” Logan chuckled.

Keith shrugged theatrically before disappearing into his room.

“Go grab my cover whilst I make the chocolate,” Veronica told Logan. “There should be a spare cover in my wardrobe.”

“You mean we're not going to share?” Logan asked. “And I mean this, awwww!”

“Do you want little marshmallows?” Veronica asked him with arched eyebrows.

“I'm going,” Logan said as he walked into her room.

Soon they were sitting on the couch, each covered by a blanket and sipping on hot chocolate. Logan was trying to fish out the last whole marshmallow before it melted into the chocolate.

“This is insane, you know,” Veronica said idly as she watched Macaulay Culkin sulk to Catherine O'Hara.

“That Mac made successful films or that we're sitting in your apartment together?” Logan asked as he screwed up his face in concentration.

“Well, both,” Veronica conceded. “But I was referring to this little scene.”

“We're friends, aren't we?” Logan grinned.

“So you're admitting it now?” Veronica laughed as she flicked a marshmallow at him.

Logan caught it and popped it in his mouth. “I'm only admitting it because there's no-one else around and I can deny it if you tried to spread such a false and malicious rumor.”

“Shut up!” Veronica laughed as she settled more comfortably on the couch and watched Home Alone over the top of her steaming mug.

*

Keith yawned as he padded out of his room and into the kitchen. He'd flicked on the kettle and grabbed a cup before noticing that the TV was still on. Turning, he saw Veronica and Logan asleep, Veronica's head resting on Logan's shoulder and his head resting on top of Veronica's. Chuckling softly to himself, Keith wished he had a camera to hand. No-one would ever believe it without proof.

*

 “Did you have a super fun Christmas?” Lilly asked as she bounded up to Veronica and linked arms with her.

“If you forget the painful karaoke and burnt bird, sure,” Veronica grinned as they headed into school.

“My Christmas was fabulous,” Lilly whispered excitedly.

“Don't tell me, your Dad bought you a new car, your Mom decided to blame something on Duncan instead of you, Duncan bought you something pink and girly and your really good secret snuck over and you got back at your parents right on your bed,” Veronica surmised.

“Wow, that's pretty close, actually,” Lilly blinked. “You're pretty good at this detective stuff.”

“Duncan called me last night,” Veronica admitted with a grin. “But the guess about your secret was all me.”

“You're good, Veronica Mars,” Lilly grinned. “But I'm better.”

“I'll find out eventually, Lilly Kane,” Veronica teased her.

“I'm counting on it,” Lilly winked at her before floating away to talk to a member of the pep squad.

“Next year, I'm cooking the turkey,” Wallace said as he appeared at her shoulder.

“Fine by me,” Veronica agreed. “My skills in the kitchen are sadly lacking.”

“And there'll be no karaoke,” Wallace shook his head. “That was just painful.”

“I, for one, thoroughly enjoyed our parents' duet of 'I Got You, Babe',” Veronica said teasingly.

“My ears haven't recovered,” Wallace groaned.

“Don't worry, next year we'll be smarter. When your mom asks what we want to do, instead of shrugging and saying 'anything', we'll say charades,” Veronica decided.

“Charades can't damage our psychological wellbeing, right?” he asked hopefully.

“I don't think so,” Veronica said as she opened her locker. “But I'm sure they'll find a way.”

“Probably,” Wallace muttered as he faded into the crowd.

Veronica grinned to herself. Christmas had been good, despite their complaining. Wallace and his family had prevented the Mars household from being the potentially depressing place it could have been.

“Hey,” Duncan walked up to her and kissed her cheek.

“Hey,” Veronica turned to smile at him.

“Can we talk? At lunch?” Duncan asked.

“Sure,” Veronica frowned. “It's nothing serious, is it?”

“Logan! Wait up!” Duncan called as he spotted his friend. “Lunch, okay?” He bent and kissed her cheek once more before hurrying off to catch up with Logan.

“Well, that seems ominous,” Veronica muttered to herself. She shut her locker and turned around. She spotted Meg walking past and called out to her, but Meg couldn't have heard her because she carried on walking.

“Logan was just messing with my head,” Veronica repeated to herself slowly.

“Talking to yourself?” Weevil asked as he passed her.

“Hey, Weevil,” Veronica grabbed his arm and walked with him. “Did you notice anything strange at Logan's place the other day?”

“Apart from his father getting shot?” Weevil asked, raising his eyebrows.

“I was thinking more about Duncan,” Veronica shrugged. “And Lilly,” she added.

“I don't really hang out in their social circles,” Weevil pointed out. “I think everything they do is strange. Like spending ten thousand dollars on a Christmas party and not having enough security to prevent one of them rich guys getting stabbed.”

“Each to their own,” Veronica couldn't help a laugh escaping. “Thanks for your wonderful insight, Eli.”

“Oh, I'm Eli now?” Weevil asked dryly.

“Since you've been socialising with Neptune's finest,” Veronica teased before disappearing into her class.

“Oh, you're funny,” Weevil shook his head before walking to his own class.

As lunch approached, Veronica tried harder and harder to push Logan's taunts out of her the bell went, she sighed in frustration and packed up her books. Dragging her feet, she managed to be the last person out of class.

Until she remembered that this wasn't her anymore. Holding her head high, she marched down the corridor until she saw a gang of people in a circle, cheering and jeering. Pushing her way forward, she saw an irate Logan seconds away from unleashing his anger on one of Weevil's buddies. Noting the clippings on his locker, Veronica grimaced as she stepped out of the crowd and placed herself between the two guys.

“Move,” Logan growled at her.

“Since you asked so nicely … no,” Veronica smiled sweetly at him.

“Won't your girlfriend let you get hurt?” Hector goaded him.

“His girlfriend is going to knock you out in a minute,” Veronica said over her shoulder to Hector.

“She's not kidding,” Weevil said idly from behind them. “Let's go.”

Hector glared at Logan before stepping away towards Weevil.

As the crowd dispersed, Veronica raised her eyebrows and glared at him.

“Thanks, V. Thanks so much for saving me from the big bad Mexican,” Logan glared right back at her.

“You're welcome,” Veronica said sweetly.

“You can drop this Florence Nightingale thing you've got going on with me anytime,” Logan sighed as he leant against his locker.

“She was a nurse,” Veronica pointed out.

“She saved people,” Logan corrected.

“I prefer to think of myself as Supergirl,” Veronica mused. “I'd look cute in red tights.”

Logan just looked at her.

“You're right. Catwoman is much more my style,” Veronica sighed. “Come on; let's go flaunt your wealth by ordering a pizza for lunch. It's my magical power to calm angry young men.”

Logan shook his head, but got out his cell and placed the order.

“I'm late for a very important meeting with Duncan,” Veronica said as she pulled Logan along with her. “Any idea what it's about?”

“He wants to tell you he hates his Christmas present?” Logan shrugged.

“That's actually a distinct possibility,” Veronica shrugged. “What does a poor little girl from the wrong side of town get her rich and powerful boyfriend?”

“A sexy leather outfit and some handcuffs?” Logan suggested.

“Duncan doesn't look good in leather,” Veronica sighed theatrically.

Logan winced at the mental image as Veronica laughed at him.

“Hey guys,” Lilly said brightly as she saw them. “Where's the food?”

“He just ordered some, after trying to get in a fight with a PCHer,” Veronica said as she took a seat. “Where's Duncan?”

“Haven't seen him,” Lilly shrugged. “Which PCHer?”

“Aren't they all the same?” Logan muttered.

“Hector,” Veronica told her.

“You could take him,” Lilly patted his arm comfortingly.

“Thanks, Lilly,” Logan chuckled despite himself.

“Hey,” Duncan said as he appeared behind Veronica. “Can we talk?”

“The wait has been killing me,” Veronica said self-deprecatingly before standing up. “Leave me some pizza.”

She followed Duncan to an empty table.

“So what's the big secret?” Veronica asked, her heart beating a little faster.

“Veronica, you know I care about you,” Duncan began awkwardly.

“Are we breaking up?” Veronica asked with a little laugh.

“We're not the same people we once were,” Duncan murmured.

“Huh,” Veronica mused as she bit her lip. Surprisingly, the hurt wasn't as deep as she expected it to be. Had she been expecting this? Logan's little taunts had planted a seed in her mind, and to be honest, she'd known something wasn't right between her and Duncan, and it hadn't been for a long time.

“Veronica, are you okay?” Duncan asked, concerned.

“You know what?” Veronica let a little chuckle escape as she reached up and kissed him on the cheek. “I really am. Let's not do that whole bad break up thing, Duncan.”

“You're – you're okay?” Duncan asked in surprise.

“Things haven't been right between us for too long,” Veronica admitted. “Neither of us wanted to say it though. And now you have, it's like a weight has been lifted off my shoulders.”

“You're amazing, Veronica,” Duncan shook his head. “Friends?”

“I need time to heal,” Veronica teased with a wink. “Now let's go get that pizza before Lilly eats it all.”

Duncan shook his head as he followed her. He'd been worrying for weeks about telling Veronica that it was over, and it was all for nothing.

Veronica kept the fixed smile on her face as she sat between Lilly and Logan, listening to the whirl of conversation around her whilst her appetite faded away.

*

Veronica sighed as she hung up. Lilly wasn't answering her cell, Wallace was on a date and she didn't feel like calling Meg, thanks to Logan. She'd even called Weevil on the off-chance that he felt like consoling her, but it had flicked straight to his voicemail.

That left one person to help prevent her wallowing in a post-break-up teenage emo depression. Maybe she wasn't as heartbroken as would have once been, but she still needed time to grieve. Picking up her cell again, she called him.

“Can you come get me?”

*

 “Hi Mom!” his voice answered, surprisingly upbeat.

“It's me,” Veronica said, confused.

“Yes Mom, I'm at Duncan's,” he said with a theatrical sigh.

“Okay, that's a creepy codename. Next time, I want to be … Sheriff Lamb,” Veronica grinned as she caught on.

“Whatever you want, Mom,” Logan's voice held a thread of laughter. “What can I do for you?”

“It doesn't matter,” Veronica said breezily. “I'll let you get back to your boy bonding or whatever you're doing.”

“We're just playing some Playstation,” Logan's tone had become slightly irritated. “I can be home in ten minutes.”

“Logan, it doesn't matter, really,” Veronica said brightly. “I'd hate to drag you away from all that testosterone-filled excitement.”

“Okay, five minutes,” Logan sighed. “Bye, Mom.”

And the line went dead.

With a shake of her head, Veronica flopped back onto her bed, spreading her arms out wide and staring at the ceiling. She didn't want to cry. She didn't want to mope around her room and listen to bad music, whilst cutting Duncan's face from all her photographs. She had to force her hands to stop reaching for the scissors.

Calling Logan probably wasn't the smartest move she'd ever made, but there was no one else. Besides, he owed her. Or had that night been repayment for him making sure she'd gotten home safe from that party? Closing her eyes, she sighed as she reached up to flick on the radio. When JEW blasted from her speakers, she actually winced before turning the radio back off.

Logan wasn't going to sit in her room and eat ice cream with her. He wouldn't tell her how much of a bastard Duncan was. Firstly, because he wasn't, and secondly, because he was his best friend. He wouldn't dry her tears or take her shopping.

Not that she wanted to go shopping. Or let Logan dry her tears. Or do any of that stuff, really. If Wallace or Weevil had answered their cells, they wouldn't do any of that stuff. And they'd probably freak out if they saw her doing any of those things. She wasn't that girl. Anymore.

A lazy knock at the door had her jumping up from the bed. Rolling her eyes at her own behaviour, she took her time answering the door. When she did, Logan looked back at her with a thoughtful look on his face.

“What's up?” he asked, feigning innocence.

Veronica merely raised her eyebrows.

“So, Duncan's been awfully cheery this afternoon,” Logan noted. “Much more bouncy than his usual dopey self.”

Veronica shut the door and headed back to her room.

“Come on, I'm kidding,” Logan called through the door. “Ronnie. I'm sorry, let me in.”

Veronica paused.

“He's been miserable all day,” Logan said plaintively. “I didn't know it was too soon to make jokes yet.”

With a deep sigh, Veronica slowly turned around and opened the door again, levelling him with a steely gaze.

“I promise, no more jokes,” Logan held his hands up and looked angelic.

Veronica opened the door wider and walked back towards her bedroom.

“I'll just … come in then,” Logan shrugged before stepping inside and closing the door behind him.

He followed her into her room and took a quick glance around.

“I guess everyone was busy,” Logan said as he sat at her desk.

“Even Weevil,” Veronica sighed.

“Where's the angry rock chick music?” Logan asked. “Or the adorably ugly pyjamas with teddies on them?”

“Do I seem like a teddy kind of person?” Veronica retorted.

“I'm sure Duncan must have won you a small, ugly teddy with 'I love you beary much' on it,” Logan deadpanned.

“You're really bad at this,” Veronica mused.

“I'm not sure what you expected,” Logan said as he leaned back in the chair and propped his legs up on the desk. “Duncan's easily pleased with something bright and distracting, like a Playstation.”

“I told you not to bother coming over,” Veronica reminded him.

“You called me,” Logan reminded her. “Plus, I figure I owe you one.”

“I don't want to watch bad movies and eat s'mores,” Veronica sighed.

“Of course you don't, it's not Christmas,” Logan frowned at her like she was crazy. “Let's go do that detective thing you like doing.”

“I'm not really in the mood, Logan,” Veronica mumbled.

“Tough,” Logan stood up and held out his hands to her. “You haven't got anyone else and this is what we're going to do.”

Veronica muttered under her breath even as she let Logan pull her upright.

“What's the case, Miss Mars?” Logan asked smartly as he dropped her hands gently.

“Well, there is one …” Veronica trailed off, avoiding his gaze. “But the thing is, it involves Lilly.”

“She's been identified as a suspect in a potential sleazy operation involving a politician and his well-bred wife,” Logan hazarded a guess.

“No, but thanks for the visual,” Veronica wrinkled her nose. “She's got a secret, and she wants to see if I can figure it out.”

“By secret, she means a boyfriend,” Logan guessed, a flicker of emotion in his eyes.

“Logan, if this is too hard, we can just watch a bad movie,” Veronica murmured.

“We're solving this case,” Logan emphasised the word 'case' with a teasing drawl. “None of Lilly's secrets are going to send me into a spiral of depression. But hopefully, they'll stop you from falling into one too.”

Veronica childishly stuck her tongue out at him before grabbing her jacket and heading for the door. Logan might not be good at the whole consoling thing, but exchanging smart quips with him and focusing on Lilly's secret was taking her mind off Duncan and the end of their relationship.

“We're going in my car, because yours sticks out like … well, you and me,” Veronica grinned.

Logan shut the door behind them before swiping her keys. “I'm driving,” he informed her. “I don't want you to have a hysterical outburst at some reminder of the Donut and land us in the hospital.”

“Because that really sounds like something I'd do,” Veronica agreed, tongue-in-cheek.

“So what's the plan?” Logan asked as they climbed into her car.

“You've just been at Lilly's. Was she there?” Veronica asked.

“No, she didn't come home after school,” Logan shrugged.

“We'll check out some of her favorite places,” Veronica said. “If she's even trying to keep this secret, she won't be at any of them, but you never know.”

“That's the last place I can think of,” Veronica mused as they got back into the car. “Can you think of anywhere else?”

“Just one,” Logan said thoughtfully as he absently tapped the wheel.

“Care to share?” Veronica asked after a pause.

“Dog Beach,” Logan muttered.

“Dog Beach?” Veronica echoed, surprised.

“She likes skinny dipping,” Logan shrugged, a smile playing on his lips. “And it's unlit, private and fairly empty at this time of night.”

“Huh,” was Veronica's response.

“What?” Logan asked as he pulled the car into the stream of traffic.

“I don't know,” Veronica said slowly. “Lilly said something to me the night your Dad … had his accident.”

“Ah. The infamous Aaron stabbing,” Logan pondered. “What did she say?”

“That her secret was in the room,” Veronica sighed as she tried to remember the guest list. “I kind of got the feeling that it was someone even more unexpected than you'd expect with Lilly.”

“Don't tell me it's one of my father's friends,” Logan groaned. “Lilly and I are in the past, but that could do some serious damage to my well-being.”

“Not to mention the potential injury to my eyes if she, and more importantly, he, is at the beach and skinny dipping,” Veronica said wryly.

“My stomach just turned over,” Logan said slowly.

“Lilly has better taste than that,” Veronica said firmly. “Right?”

“Well, she dated me,” Logan offered with a wicked grin.

“Again, you're not helping,” she teased.

“She's not going to fool around with some rich, old guy,” Logan decided. “Her dad is the wealthiest guy in town.”

“I hope you're right,” Veronica said as she saw the beach in front of them.

Logan parked and they slowly got out of the car, both of them looking around warily for an ugly old man with a pretty young blonde.

“I can't see anyone,” Veronica said as she peered into the darkness.

“Let's take a walk down the beach,” Logan suggested. “Don't you have night-vision goggles or something?”

“Damn. I left them at home,” Veronica deadpanned.

“Sounds like someone needs to go back to Detective School,” Logan smirked as they stepped onto the beach.

“I can't hear anything,” Veronica said as they walked slowly across the sand. “No laughing or splashing.”

“Maybe they're busy doing other stuff,” Logan pointed out.

They stopped, turned to each other and shuddered.

“Come on, let's get this over with,” Veronica groaned as she grabbed Logan's hand and pulled him along with her.

“Don't get any ideas about having your wicked way with me in the dark,” Logan teased.

“Yes, because that's just what I want to do,” Veronica said as she flicked her glance across the beach. “I've just broken up with my long-term boyfriend and I want to celebrate that by making out with his best friend, the ex-boyfriend of my best friend, who happens to be my ex-boyfriend's sister.”

“That's a little disturbing,” Logan frowned.

“Wait,” Veronica stopped, forcing Logan to pause too. “Do you hear that?”

Logan listened.

“Two people talking,” he murmured.

Veronica nodded as they moved closer. She could make out a couple sitting on the beach in complete darkness, but she couldn't tell if it was Lilly or not. Grabbing the hat she'd put in her pocket earlier, she pulled it over her head and turned the collar of her jacket up so that her hair and most of her face was hidden. Turning to Logan, she took his arm and slid under it, to give the illusion that they were just a couple taking a walk on the beach at night. She slipped her arm around his waist and leaned into him.

“Just talk in low whispers, like we're taking one of those long walks on the beach,” Veronica murmured.

“Can you see if it's Lilly yet?” Logan asked as they started to move towards the couple.

“Not really,” Veronica muttered.

They got closer and closer to the couple, Veronica concentrating on whether it was Lilly or not and Logan concentrating on getting them close enough to see but not to be seen.

“Oh my God,” Veronica whispered.

“What?” Logan murmured.

“It's Lilly,” Veronica said softly.

“Who's she with?” Logan asked, curious.

“She's looking round! Quick,” Veronica bit her lip nervously. Taking a deep breath, she reached up and brought Logan's face down to hers. “Sorry,” she whispered in apology before placing her lips on his.

*

They were locked in the most ridiculous pose, yet they couldn't move. Veronica was on tiptoes and almost hanging off his neck, whilst Logan was bent almost double from his position on slightly higher ground, trying not to fall over and topple onto her. Their lips were touching, but it was the least romantic kiss Veronica could imagine. Her lips were cold and dry, his lips were cold and dry, and they hadn't moved from their frozen position, both more intent on focusing on the sounds of the couple a few feet away than contemplating the uncomfortable position they found themselves in.

“How much longer do we have to stay like this?” Logan muttered against her lips.

Veronica fought against the laugh bubbling up inside of her as his lips tickled hers. “I don't know.”

“You two are the lamest, you know that?” Lilly's giggle broke the silence.

Veronica and Logan slowly moved their heads towards her, their lips breaking apart but their limbs still entangled.

“Hey … Lilly …” Veronica said lamely.

“You caught me,” Lilly grinned as she stepped towards them. “Nice cover, by the way. Should I throw you guys a coming-out party or what?”

“Ha ha,” Veronica deadpanned as she unravelled herself from Logan. “If you weren't so intent on keeping secrets, I wouldn't have had to get in a lip-lock from hell with your ex-boyfriend.”

“You know I'm standing right here, don't you?” Logan drawled, feigning hurt.

“Relax,” Veronica patted his arm. “I'm sure you're a very nice kisser in normal circumstances. I won't tell anyone.”

Logan glared at her. “I'm an expert kisser. Just ask Lilly.”

Lilly just laughed.

“Some support would be nice,” Logan pleaded.

“It was probably just nerves,” Lilly shrugged.

“I wasn't trying!” he protested.

“We're kinda getting away from the issue,” Veronica said as she elbowed Logan to shut him up. “You gonna introduce us to your friend?”

“Yes, introduce us, Lilly,” Logan beamed as he opened his hands out in a wide circle. “Introduce us to your poor, Mexican, biker boyfriend.”

Lilly's smile faltered a little, but returned with an even brighter wattage.

“After you've introduced me to your rich, white, sweater-vest wearing ex-boyfriend,” Weevil drawled.

“Clearly no introductions are needed,” Veronica said, blinking at the sight of Lilly and Weevil standing together. Being very much together, from what she saw of them two minutes ago. Lilly Kane and Eli Navarro. Talk about your odd couples.

“Hey, we should double-date some time!” Lilly said excitedly as she clapped her hands together.

“No way.”

“Not in this lifetime.”

“No.”

“I think you need two couples to double date,” Veronica said thoughtfully. “And what we have here is one slightly weird and still getting my head around it couple, and the bad kisser and me. That would the two of us being very much separate and not a couple.”

“Okay, we need to stop saying that,” Logan sighed.

“It'll be fun!” Lilly pleaded.

“No,” Weevil said firmly.

Lilly moved closer to him and whispered something in his ear.

“Fine. But he's paying,” Weevil sighed, glaring at Logan.

Veronica wrinkled her nose in disgust. “I'll go on the promise that you never, ever tell me what you just promised him to make him come along.”

“Well, you three have a great time on your date. Veronica, shall we?” Logan indicated towards her car.

“I'll tell everyone that you're dating Veronica,” Lilly said wickedly. “What are the two of you doing out here together, anyway?”

“Nothing,” Veronica said quickly.

“Like anyone would believe an ugly rumor like that,” Logan chuckled.

“Lilly,” Veronica warned.

“Duncan might,” Lilly winked at Veronica.

Veronica shut her eyes and prayed for the world to end. Right this minute.

Logan rolled his eyes. “Fine. Whatever. But when this turns into the date from hell, don't blame me.”

“A first time for everything,” Lilly shrugged.

“And on that note, Veronica, please, let's go?” Logan glared at her.

Veronica took one last glance at the odd couple before following Logan to her car. Once they were inside, they both stared straight ahead, not speaking.

“Could this day get any stranger?” Veronica groaned as she rested her head on the steering wheel.

“Let's see. The perfect couple broke up, Veronica Mars called Logan Echolls to help cheer her up, you kissed me, Lilly Kane is dating the leader of the PCH gang, and we're double dating with them. All we need now is for Meg to streak through the town and then we're officially in some alternate universe,” Logan finished.

“I'm going to wake up tomorrow and the world will be right again,” Veronica muttered to herself as she started her car and pulled out onto the road.

“Lilly and Weevil,” Logan said slowly. “I didn't think she could find anyone to piss her parents off more than me, but she's done it.”

“You remember what you said about Neptune imploding?” Veronica muttered.

Logan chuckled.

“Boom,” Veronica breathed.

“Hey, I'm rooting for those crazy kids,” Logan grinned. “Imagine the peppy biker babies they'd make.”

Veronica bit back a laugh. “Or the moody cheerleader babies in leather jackets.”

“I can see Weevil's grandma making small talk with old Jake,” Logan sighed mistily.

“How come you're so calm about all this?” Veronica asked as she turned the car into her space.

“About Lilly and Weevil?” Logan chuckled. “Because it was time to let go. And because I can't wait for the show to begin. Those two won't last more than a week once everyone finds out about them. Lilly probably thinks it's all romantic, being with the guy from the wrong side of the tracks, but in reality, she and Weevil have about as much in common as Weevil and I do.”

“You're not as different as you think you are,” Veronica murmured.

“We're as different as rich and poor,” Logan argued as he climbed out of the car. He glanced over at her across the roof. “And I know exactly who is in my class and who is below it, and I date accordingly.”

Veronica fluttered her eyelashes. “You mean this wasn't a date?”

“I know you want me, deep down, Mars,” Logan smirked.

“Oh, I really, really do,” Veronica said seriously as she bit her lip. “Just, please don't kiss me goodnight. My heart couldn't take another one of those famous kisses.”

“If I'd have been trying, you wouldn't be so cute about it,” Logan glared at her.

“Save me from such a fate,” Veronica teased before climbing the stairs to the apartment.

“Watch out, Juliet. We have a date, don't forget,” Logan called up to her as he slid into his SUV. “I know you're going to try and kiss me again, so just keep your hands to yourself next time.”

“Oh stop it, you old romantic,” Veronica teased as she reached her door. “Don't forget you think I'm beautiful!”

She laughed as she watched him speed out of the car lot.

“Hey honey,” Keith greeted her.

“Hey Dad,” Veronica said as she dropped next to him on the couch.

“Where've you been? Or don't I want to know?” he asked.

“The beach. Apparently, it's where all the cool kids go,” Veronica grinned.

“If Don Lamb appears at my door, I'm giving you up,” he told her.

“You're up for Father of the Year,” Veronica sighed. “Duncan and I broke up today.”

“Oh, honey,” Keith dropped the teasing and became concerned. “Are you okay?”

“I am, mostly,” Veronica said as she snuggled up to him. Sometimes it was nice to remember that she was just a kid who could curl up with her dad.

“You want some hot chocolate?” Keith offered the universal Mars solution to all of life's problems.

Veronica nodded, affecting sadness.

“Wallace called,” Keith told her as he moved towards the kitchen and started to make the chocolate. “He wanted to know if you could take him to the game tomorrow night. Apparently the school bus has broken down again.”

“I'll call him later,” Veronica said idly.

“So if you weren't out with Duncan and you weren't out with Wallace, dare I hope that you were out with Meg?” Keith asked.

“Logan,” Veronica murmured, bracing herself.

“You're spending quite a lot of time with him recently,” Keith remarked.

“If that was your attempt at being nonchalant, you have a lot of work to do,” Veronica teased.

“I'm very nonchalant,” Keith protested. “And I'm also a concerned father.”

“We're friends, Dad,” Veronica reminded him. “And yes, he's been kind of a jackass recently, but maybe my good influence will steer him back into 'bearable'.”

“Your good influence?” Keith questioned. “In the past week, you broke into my safe, you bugged the principal's office and you told Lamb that you had nothing to do with the bug, even though all three of us know you did.”

“So my good influence will teach Logan how to not get caught in trouble,” Veronica chuckled.

“Here you go,” Keith said as he handed her a mug and sat next to her with his own mug. “Just try not to get involved with anything illegal. And stay away from Aaron.”

“Aaron?” Veronica questioned. “How's he doing?”

“He's going home tomorrow,” Keith sighed. “But I don't want you to get mixed up in any other spurned lover stabbings, okay?”

“I'll try my hardest to avoid them,” Veronica promised. “I'm gonna go call Wallace.”

“Night, Veronica,” Keith said as he laid a kiss on her forehead.

“Night, Dad,” Veronica smiled at him before making her way to her room.

She spent five minutes assuring Wallace that she would take him to the game and bring him back, swearing on her laptop that she wouldn't abandon him there.

Chuckling as she put her phone down, Veronica quickly changed into her PJ's, padded into the bathroom to brush her teeth and wash her face before padding back into the bedroom and climbing into bed.

In the darkness, there was nothing to stop her wallowing in her lost relationship with Duncan. What they'd once had, they couldn't ever get back, and they'd been foolish to think otherwise. Logan had been right, as much as it pained her to realise. Nothing was the same as it had been a year ago, a fact that had become evident with staggering clarity as she'd watched Lilly and Weevil together on the beach. If nothing was the same anymore … what did that mean for her?

*

 “You are not picking me up,” Veronica said firmly through gritted teeth.

“But we're like, going on a date!” Logan enthused.

“Cut it out, Logan,” she sighed in frustration.

“Look, you're the one who agreed to this nightmare date,” Logan reminded her. “If I can't have some fun along the way, then this is going to be the longest night since the night Duncan accidentally downed Lilly's vodka.”

“That was his own fault for assuming Lilly was drinking water.”

“Something I won't be doing again,” Duncan interrupted as he slid into a seat between them.

“But it was so much fun to watch you trying to climb up Logan's wall,” Veronica sighed.

“The trip to the ER was my favorite part of the night,” Logan mused.

“Who took a trip to the ER?” Lilly asked as she stole some of Logan's fries. “And where was my invitation?”

“We're just reminiscing the good times,” Veronica said as she stole some of Logan's fries.

Logan glared at both of them as he shielded his fries. “Hands off, you blonde hussies.”

“Is that any way to speak to your date?” Lilly teased with a wink at Veronica.

“Did I miss the big reunion?” Duncan asked idly.

Veronica aimed a swift kick at Lilly's legs, which she just missed as Lilly got out of the way. Logan glared daggers at her. Lilly grinned wickedly.

“Oh, you didn't hear about our big double date?” Lilly asked innocently.

“Double date?” Duncan asked slowly, looking around to see Logan looking bored and Veronica avoiding his gaze.

“It's all planned for tonight,” Lilly clapped excitedly. “Logan, Veronica and I and Weevil.”

Duncan started laughing. “Weevil?” He kept laughing until he realised no one else was. “Are you being serious?”

“Deadly,” Lilly grinned.

“You and Weevil?” Duncan turned to Veronica and asked, almost with concern.

“It would seem so,” Veronica gritted.

“The twisted love-lives of Neptune High,” Logan remarked as he turned to Lilly. “Right, honey?”

“They've got that whole badass rebel thing going on,” Lilly giggled at Veronica's exasperation.

“Except I'm not the leader of a motorcycle gang and I don't terrorise the neighbourhood,” Veronica said snidely.

“Don't sell yourself short, Ronnie,” Logan said as he patted her hand.

“So you and Weevil are really dating?” Duncan persisted.

“I wouldn't call it dating. I mean, we only broke up last week,” Veronica reminded him sweetly. “But Lilly thought it would be fun. And who am I to say no to your sister?”

“Can anyone say no to Lilly Kane?” Meg teased as she appeared behind Lilly.

“Watch it, Meggers,” Lilly said with a grin.

Meg giggled as she wrapped her arms around Lilly. “What are we not saying no to?”

“Veronica's dating Weevil,” Duncan told her.

“Eli?” Meg asked, surprised.

“The one and only,” Logan grinned. He wasn't as fast as Lilly though, and received a hard kick in the shins.

“Huh,” Meg said, her mouth agape. “How did that happen?”

“Apparently they met on the wrong side of the tracks,” Duncan said, eying Veronica carefully.

“You know us folks on the wrong side of the track,” Veronica drawled. “Always entangling.”

Lilly let a giggle escape, as Logan smirked.

“So you're dating again?” Meg asked carefully, glancing at Duncan.

“Why is everyone so interested in whether I'm dating or not?” Veronica asked, slightly perplexed.

“I've always been  _fascinated_  by your crazy love-life,” Logan teased.

“If it's a problem, I can cancel,” Veronica told Duncan. “Trust me, it won't be a crisis.”

“I agree. Let's skip the double date, for it shall only end in disaster,” Logan said firmly.

“I think Donut is more than happy to see you dating,” Lilly said quickly. “Aren't you?”

“I think it's great,” Duncan mumbled.

“Great,” Veronica echoed.

“Great,” Logan grumbled.

“Great!” Lilly said excitedly.

*

“Good evening, Mr Mars. I'm here to pick up Veronica.”

Veronica sighed as she heard Logan's voice. He'd arrived twenty minutes early, to make sure she didn't drive herself to their date destination, and she had to accede that he did know her a bit too well for her liking.

Poking her head out of her bedroom, she greeted Logan with a cool stare. “I told you I'd make my own way.”

“And I told you I'd pick you up,” Logan said politely, for Keith's benefit. “It's really no trouble. You should really be more gracious, Veronica.”

Rolling her eyes, she disappeared back into her room and finished applying her makeup, taking her time to annoy both Logan and her father, who was probably ready to throw Logan out any minute.

After she'd dragged out fifteen minutes doing nothing, Veronica took one last glance in the mirror. Since Logan was paying, and he'd chosen a restaurant heading out of town, since none of them were keen to be spotted, even Lilly, despite her excitement, as she liked her secret relationship too much, Veronica had opted for a simple black skirt with a deep crimson top. She'd curled her hair, but only because she'd had time to fill, not for any other reason. Slipping her feet into slingback heels, she took a deep breath before grabbing her bag and heading out into the danger zone.

“Sorry to keep you waiting,” Veronica said sweetly to Logan.

“I'm used to it,” Logan replied just as sweetly.

“Honey, you look great,” Keith said as he dropped a kiss on her head. “Don't stay out too late, okay?”

“Hey, if I had my way, I'd be home in ten minutes,” Veronica groaned.

“You sure know how to boost a guy's ego,” Logan sighed melodramatically.

Veronica scoffed. “As if your ego needs any kind of boost.”

“That's why I have you, tiny blonde one,” Logan said. “Shall we go?”

“I won't be late,” Veronica told her dad before following Logan to his car.

“Do you think Weevil picked Lilly up on his motorcycle”? Logan asked idly as they pulled into the road.

“Maybe you could try to resist putting Weevil down tonight and reinforce your macho testosterone whatever when I'm not around,” Veronica said archly.

“It was just a question, V,” Logan chuckled. “If I can't mock Weevil, then this evening is going to be duller than it already promises to be.”

“Prepare to be dulled senseless,” Veronica warned. “I know this night is going to be uncomfortable, but try to make it as quick and painless as you can.”

“It could be worse, I guess,” Logan said slowly as he pulled into the parking lot.

“How?” Veronica asked, suspicious.

“Duncan and Meg could be here,” Logan said as they both stared at the couple. Who were holding hands. Holding each others hands. Holding hands together. Duncan and Meg. Duncan Kane and Meg Manning. Her very-recent-ex-boyfriend Duncan and her very-close-friend Meg. Together.

“Tell me I'm seeing things,” Veronica muttered. “Just tell me that, even if it's not true.”

“You're seeing things,” Logan murmured as he pulled into a space. “And I'm seeing them too.”

“They're dating?” she asked in disbelief.

“Maybe he's just helping her to the door,” Logan suggested lamely.

They watched as the couple giggled before Duncan kissed her hand.

“Or maybe they're dating,” Logan said gently.

“He dumped me for Meg?” Veronica spluttered. “Why am I … acting surprised? They're perfect for each other.”

“Bet they have frolics galore when they're together,” Logan grinned.

“Did you know about them?” she accused.

Logan held his hands up. “I swear I'm as clueless as you. For once.”

“You know what? This is great,” she decided.

“It is?” he asked warily.

“Duncan thinks I'm dating Weevil, right?” she smiled wickedly. “I'll just have to really pretend I am dating Eli.”

“Uh, Ronica?” Logan held out his hand to stop her climbing out of the car. “You do realise that Lilly is actually seeing Weevil? I don't imagine she'd appreciate her best friend acting like his date.”

Veronica winced. “Like Duncan and Meg, huh?”

Logan said nothing.

“Fine, but you realise what this means?” Veronica said, her eyes twinkling.

“Duncan and Meg find out that Lilly's dating the big bad biker?” Logan guessed.

“Well, yes,” Veronica admitted. “But that's not what I was thinking.”

“Put me out of my misery,” Logan sighed.

“It means you get a chance to prove you're not such a bad kisser,” Veronica grinned before getting out of the car.

Logan paused in shock before getting out of the car and chasing Veronica, catching her before they reached the restaurant.

“What exactly do you mean?” Logan asked warily.

Veronica smiled sweetly as she patted his cheek. “It means that Duncan is going to see Lilly and Weevil on a date. With you and me.”

“You and me separately,” Logan said carefully.

“He doesn't know that,” Veronica said wickedly.

“I know you've just seen your ex-boyfriend with your friend, but that's no reason to cause trouble between me and the Donut,” Logan pointed out.

“I thought Duncan wouldn't believe there was anything between you and me,” Veronica echoed his words to Lilly.

“I'm sure if he saw it with his own two eyes, he'd believe it,” Logan said dryly.

“Look, we don't have to kiss or anything,” Veronica groaned. “Just … hold … hands and other stupid couply stuff.”

“Can I mock Weevil?” Logan asked cagily.

“As much as you want,” Veronica grinned in relief.

“Fine. But if you try to kiss me, you'll be walking home,” Logan warned her.

“I remember our first and only extremely memorable kiss,” Veronica wrinkled her nose. “I'm pretty sure I can control any urges that come along.”

“I can't believe I'm doing this,” Logan muttered as he held out his hand begrudgingly.

Veronica took it gingerly, wiggling her fingers until she found a comfortable hold. “Okay, pretend-boyfriend. Let's go have our pretend-date.”

*

 “How did this happen to me?” she muttered under her breath.

“I think it all started when you cut your hair and decided to start dressing like some badass chick,” Logan answered helpfully. “Which made Duncan decide to go for Veronica v.2.”

Veronica gave him a scathing look.

“Now, now, Ronnie,” Logan chided. “That's not the adoring look you're aiming for now, is it?”

Veronica practically bared her teeth as she attempted to grin through the pain. “Duncan is not seeing Meg because she reminds him of me.”

“Sure he is,” Logan said cheerfully. “She's got the long blonde hair, the big pleading eyes, the sweet exterior and the adoration of Donut down to a fine art.”

“I … do not have big pleading eyes,” Veronica glared at him.

“Don't worry, V,” Logan placated her. “Because we're going to make this all better by pretending to be madly in lust whilst on the date from hell with my ex-girlfriend and the local hoodlum.”

“This was a stupid idea,” she admitted. “But since you're holding my hand and I'm pretty sure Duncan is staring at us right now in shock, we're going to have to see this through.”

“When this all explodes, I'm holding you responsible,” Logan muttered, fighting the temptation to turn and look for Duncan. “I thought you were meant to be the smart one.”

“I'm going to hell,” she said as she closed her eyes and prayed for an escape.

“Hey double-daters!” Lilly's chirpy voice interrupted them.

Veronica caught Logan's gaze, seeing the matching internal groan reflected in his eyes before they turned to greet her.

“Hey Lilly,” Veronica said, managing a smile. “Weevil.”

“That's Eli Navarro Esquire to you,” Weevil answered with a vague smile. “Since I'm all dressed in my finest and eating at this fine establishment.”

“So why are you two holding hands?” Lilly asked bluntly.

“Duncan's inside,” Veronica muttered.

“And … he's on a date?” Lilly guessed. “Wow, imagine the odds of that happening!”

“Imagine,” Logan said dryly.

“Who's he with?” Lilly asked, craning her neck to try and see into the restaurant.

“Your good friend and mine,” Veronica said brightly. “He's with Meg.”

“Me- …” Lilly appeared to be honestly speechless for the first time in her life.

“Prissy, but hot,” Weevil commented. “Not unlike yourself, not so long ago.”

Veronica glared at him as Logan snickered.

“Please!” Lilly protested. “Veronica was nothing like Meg. She always had potential. Meg, on the other hand, is doomed to a lifetime of Neptune's own Snow White.”

“That's true,” Logan whispered loudly to Veronica.

“But that's not to say that Duncan can tell the difference,” Lilly shrugged.

“Can we please stop analysing Duncan's choice of girlfriends, past and present, and just get this over with?” Veronica asked, annoyed.

“Amen to that,” Weevil muttered.

“Fine,” Lilly agreed as she took Weevil's hand and led him inside. “But once we're seated, you two have some 'splaining to do!”

“Kill me now,” Veronica muttered before Logan dragged her into the restaurant.

After they were all seated, Veronica and Logan scoped out the layout to see where Duncan was. Luckily, there was a pillar between his table and theirs, so they breathed a little easier and kept their hands to themselves.

“So, what's going on?” Lilly asked.

“Well, this smart cookie thought that the best way to deal with her very recent ex-boyfriend being on a date with one of her friends was to grab my hand and make it look like we were dating,” Logan said dryly.

Veronica covered her face.

“I thought you were the plucky, independent heroine,” Lilly teased. “Why do you need a guy if Donut has a girl? Especially this guy. No offence, honey.”

“None taken,” Logan assured her.

“It was just spur of the moment!” Veronica groaned. “If you make one more joke about Logan and I, Lilly, I might just kill you.”

“I may just kill myself if I don't get some service around here,” Weevil cursed. “Is this place full of white-boy waiters or what?”

“They probably just don't understand Mexican,” Logan mocked.

“You've kissed, you've held hands, and you've been on a date …” Lilly pointed out with a sly grin.

“I think I'll have the chicken,” Veronica said loudly.

“Sounds perfect for you,” Lilly said innocently.

“What about you two?” Veronica said as she put her menu down and glared at Lilly and Weevil. “How did you two end up together?”

“Detention,” they said in unison.

“It's where all the cool kids hang out,” Logan said brightly.

“And how long have you been sneaking around?” Veronica persisted.

“About two days after Logan and I split up,” Lilly said cluelessly.

“I feel so special,” Logan muttered.

Weevil chuckled as Lilly looked around brightly.

*

“Why aren't they hurrying up with dessert?” Logan muttered under his breath.

“Five more minutes and we're out of here,” Veronica assured him, patting his hand comfortingly. Off Lilly's grin, she snatched her hand away and glared at her best friend.

“Oh come on!” Lilly huffed. “You can't tell me that there's nothing going on between the two of you. First, you two haven't acted like you hate each other for ages. Second, you were kissing! Okay, so it looked like the worst kiss I've ever seen, and I know from experience that you're both better than average in that department-”

“Really?” Weevil interrupted, his eyes gleaming and a huge grin on his face.

“It was beautiful, man,” Logan sighed as he remembered, a grin on his face.

“Shut up!” the girls said in unison, both swatting their dates.

“Thirdly, you were holding hands when we arrived,” Lilly exclaimed as if she'd just solved the Lindbergh baby case. “If you ask me, it's not only Weevil and me who are sneaking around.”

“You forgot Duncan and Meg,” Logan said helpfully. “They're sneaking around too.”

Their desserts arrived, and Veronica spent at least a minute deciding whether to eat her cheesecake or to throw it on Logan. Or Lilly.

“Are you sure you're not dating?” Lilly persisted as she licked ice cream off her lips.

“I'd have to check my journal, but I'm pretty sure I'm still single,” Logan sighed.

“Aww,” Weevil deadpanned.

“Can we just hurry up and get out of here before-” Veronica broke off and her eyes widened in horror.

“Maybe he won't see us,” Logan muttered as he tried to sink under the table.

Lilly smirked before turning around and waving furiously at her brother.

“Lilly!” Veronica groaned.

They watched Duncan bite his lip, before indicating to Meg and walking over slowly, his eyes flickering between Lilly and Weevil, and Logan and Veronica.

“Hey, Duncan,” Lilly welcomed him. “Hey Meg! Fancy bumping into you two here!”

“Fancy that,” Logan muttered.

“So what are the two of you doing here?” Lilly asked, feigning ignorance.

“Er-” Duncan stumbled over the words as his gaze flicked between Veronica and Meg.

“Lilly, you can recognise two people on a date, right?” Veronica said brightly. “I mean, you've been on enough of them.”

“That's true,” Lilly nodded sagely at Veronica. Turning back to Duncan and Meg, Lilly smiled luminously. “So you guys are a couple now?”

“Uh-” Duncan stumbled again.

“Because that'd make it a cosy triple coupling,” Lilly continued, pretending obliviousness at the obvious awkwardness surrounding the table.

“You and Logan are back together?” Meg asked carefully, avoiding catching Veronica's eye.

“Oh no!” Lilly let loose a peal of laughter. “Logan and I were so last year.”

“So you and Weevil?” Duncan asked, his eyes widening in shock as he pieced together the couples.

Weevil slung his arm around Lilly proprietarily. “Yeah, her and Weevil.”

“I can't wait until you meet the parents,” Duncan said absently.

“I hear they're a barrel of laughs,” Weevil said dryly.

“So that means Logan and Veronica are paired off too!” Lilly finished. “Don't they make the cutest couple?”

“Yeah,” Meg said slowly, softly. “A very cute couple.”

“Cute,” Duncan echoed.

Veronica cursed herself for the look of hurt in his eyes, but she tried to shrug it off with the knowledge that she'd have the same look in her eyes, if she wasn't so good at hiding her emotions.

“Veronica, can I have a word?” Duncan asked.

Veronica cast a bordering-on-terrified glance at Logan before standing up and following Duncan to the lobby.

“So you and Logan?” Duncan murmured.

“You and Meg,” Veronica echoed.

“I just wanted you to know that nothing happened between Meg and I before we broke up,” Duncan said hurriedly.

Veronica laid a hand on his arm. “I know.”

“And I think it's great that you and Logan are together,” Duncan said slowly. “A little weird, and not something I would have predicted, but I can kind of see it.”

“Really?” Veronica asked weakly.

“I'm so glad that you found someone so soon after we broke up,” Duncan continued. “It'll take some getting used to, but now we don't have to worry about hiding our relationships from each other.”

“Yeah,” was all Veronica could manage.

“I'm really happy for you, Veronica,” Duncan said sincerely.

“Yeah, me too,” she answered duly.

They walked back to the table and Veronica slid back onto her chair, avoiding everyone's gaze. As she watched Duncan and Meg nervously join hands, she moved imperceptibly until she was inches away from Logan. Not taking her eyes off their joined hands, she clutched at his hand like it was a lifeline.

Surprised, Logan glanced between happy Duncan and happy Meg and not-so-happy Veronica. Sighing inwardly, he stroked her hand comfortingly. Soothingly.

*

 “You know how you imagine the worst date imaginable, well what just happens beats all other worst dates ever,” Veronica sighed.

Logan said nothing, but concentrated on the road as he drove back to her apartment.

“And the amazing thing is,” she continued. “Lilly and Weevil were the most normal part of the night.”

“Amazing,” Logan muttered.

“How can Duncan think that we'd date?” she asked, somewhat rhetorically. “And how can he or Meg think that it's okay that they're dating, a week after Duncan and I broke up, after being together for so long?”

“Incredible,” Logan shrugged as he pulled into her complex.

“And now I'm stuck in this ridiculous situation that has no escape without an embarrassment factor that far surpasses anything that happened tonight,” Veronica groaned.

Logan checked his watch deliberately. “You know, I'd hate for you to miss your curfew.”

“It's not for another hour,” Veronica muttered idly. “Now I'll have to see them everyday and they'll be all coupley and holding hands and I'll be all weird around them and-”

“Veronica!” Logan yelled, interrupting her misery and making her jump. Her head whipped round to stare at him. “Would you just shut up whining for a minute?”

Veronica's eyes widened as she kept staring at him.

“You've done nothing but moan and whine ever since you first saw Meg and Duncan together,” Logan growled. “If I thought for a second that you were really upset, then I'd just suggest you call Lilly and whine to her instead of me, but you're not.”

“Of course I'm upset!” Veronica's eyebrows slowly moved into a frown.

“You're upset that you're not upset,” Logan pointed out. “And you're annoying me more than usual.”

Veronica sighed before putting her hand on his arm gently. “Logan, I'm sorry. I know I've been all over the place tonight. It's just, seeing them together threw me more than I thought it would, but you're right. I'm more upset about the fact that I'm not upset.”

“Veronica Mars is apologising to me?” Logan teased. “My life is complete; I can die a happy man.”

She groaned. “I'm also sorry for dragging you into this whole mess that is my life.”

“Your mess of a life is a lot more fun than my mess of a life,” Logan said derisively.

“If you want …” she swallowed. Hard. “… you can break up with me for whatever reason you want this weekend.”

“Interesting,” Logan mused. “What about for being bad in bed? Or maybe you like it a bit too freaky in bed. Or! You really have a crush on Dick.”

Veronica narrowed her eyes, but forced the words out of her mouth. “Whatever you want.”

“Relax,” Logan grinned. “I finally have what I've always wanted. Veronica Mars in my debt.”

Veronica made a small noise that sounded half like a groan and half like a sob.

“I'll be your fake boyfriend for a few weeks, sex is optional, if you help me out with a few things,” Logan grinned.

“Such as?” Veronica asked suspiciously.

“My dad wants me to come round for dinner tomorrow night,” Logan shrugged. “You can save us from killing each other.”

“Sounds like fun,” Veronica drawled. “Can't you just ask one of your bimbo's to do it?”

“There's more, and it kind of involves your type of expertise,” Logan said slowly. “I need help with my mom.”

“She needs something on Aaron for the divorce?” Veronica asked carefully.

“No, that's what she's got your dad for,” Logan said cagily. “This is more to help her in the custody battle.”

“For you,” Veronica realised. “Because you're still seventeen.”

“She's moved out to the Neptune Grand, but since he's got the house, the fame and more money, he can still get shared custody. The affairs might make him a bad husband, but not a bad father,” Logan said as he rolled his eyes.

“You want me to prove that he's not a good father?” Veronica asked.

“I just need you to stop him getting any custody at all for the next few months until I turn eighteen,” Logan said as he stared straight ahead.

“Logan,” Veronica said, and waited for him to turn towards her. “I'd have done it anyway.”

“Some things are too important to risk,” he murmured.

Veronica bit her lip.

“So what do you say?” Logan asked. “Deal?”

Veronica stared at his outstretched hand. “… Deal.”

*

“This wasn't in the deal,” Veronica glared at him.

“Hey, what good boyfriend doesn't pick up his precious girlfriend on the way to school?” Logan asked boyishly.

“The fake type of boyfriend,” Veronica reminded him. “You never picked Lilly up on the way to school.”

“That's because she had Duncan to go with,” Logan sighed.

“Duncan never used to pick me up either,” Veronica pointed out.

“That's because he had Lilly to go with,” Logan sighed again.

“No, it's because I have my own perfectly respectable car,” Veronica countered.

Logan leaned against her door, watching as she tied her hair up. “Look, think of it as saving you time and effort. I drive you to school and I can take us both straight to the Echolls Mansion, where we can hurry dinner along before I can make up some excuse to bring you home early. Win-win.”

“No, Logan win,” Veronica corrected him. “Veronica lose.”

“How can you lose with me by your side?” he teased.

Veronica arched an eyebrow.

“I'm already here, you might as well show up to school in style for one day,” Logan grinned.

“Oh, how you're winning me over,” Veronica said dryly.

“If you come with me, I'll let you walk me to my locker and kiss my cheek before the bell rings,” Logan smirked.

“And what's the incentive, exactly?” Veronica laughed.

“My gorgeous body?” Logan tried.

“Uh-uh,” Veronica laughed, patting his stomach as she moved past him and headed to the kitchen.

“Hey honey. Logan,” Keith murmured from behind his newspaper.

“Do we have to go over the rules again about letting Logan in without checking with me first?” Veronica asked.

“Let him in, send him to your bedroom and wait for the shriek?” Keith asked.

“Funny,” Veronica drawled as she kissed him on the cheek. “I guess I'm going to school with Logan today. I'm helping Logan with homework tonight, so I'll be late.”

“At the Grand?” Keith asked idly.

“Big hotel where all the rich kids hang out? It's my kind of place,” Veronica said brightly.

“That's my girl,” Keith grinned. “Bye kids!”

“Mr. Mars,” Logan nodded before being ushered out of the door. “Do you always lie to your dad so easily?”

“Only when he's told me not to do something that I need to do,” Veronica shrugged.

“For other people,” Logan surmised. “If your dad doesn't want you to be near my Daddy Dearest, its okay, Ronica.”

“Its fine, Logan,” she said softly as she climbed into the Xterra.

“I promise it'll be as quick as I can make it,” Logan grimaced. “I'm looking forward to it as much as you are.”

“Will Trina be there?” she asked.

“She's in Japan doing some modelling,” Logan shrugged. “Someone figured out how to keep Trina in one place without moving or talking.”

“You should send them a fruit basket,” she quipped.

“So this fake couple stuff,” Logan mused. “We should probably figure it out.”

“I figure we fake it for a few weeks, then we have a huge public fight and we avoid each other for a while,” Veronica said, tongue-in-cheek.

“What are we going to fight about?” Logan asked, curious.

“You sleeping with other girls, I figure,” Veronica chuckled.

“Veronica, you know that I'm not actually going to be sleeping with other girls?” Logan said softly.

“Of course you will be,” she frowned. “Just because we're helping each other out, it doesn't mean you have to be celibate for a month.”

“You'll have to think of something else to break up with me over, because for as long as this goes on, you'll be the only girl for me,” Logan said seriously as he parked. He turned to her and picked up her hand. “I mean it, Ronnie. You're helping me just as much as I'm helping you. More, in fact. And I know how much people around here like to spread gossip, especially if it involves you. So they'll get no ammo from me.”

Touched, Veronica couldn't fight the smile coming to her lips. “Logan, you're the sweetest phoney boyfriend a girl could wish for. Surprisingly.”

“Come on, sweetie,” he emphasised the endearment with a cheeky grin. “Let's become Neptune's hottest couple.”

“The psychotic jackass and the girl from the wrong side of the tracks?” Veronica giggled.

Logan snatched her books from her and held out his hand. “You and me, against the world, Mars. For the next few weeks.”

“As Neptune implodes,” Veronica murmured as she slipped her hand into his and they walked into the lion's den.

*

Trying to maintain a look of normalcy as she walked through the parking lot and towards the building whilst holding Logan Echolls' hand was surprisingly easy. Half the school stared at them in shock, as the news of their previous break ups were still fresh in their minds, whilst the other half glared in disapproval. Feeding off their censure, Veronica was determined to sell this relationship, if only to ensure that she'd annoy them more.

“Honey,” she cooed. “Thank you for carrying my books.”

Logan tried to hide a smirk, enjoying her little performance. “No problem, Sugarpuss.”

“Guys, wait up!” Duncan called.

Veronica smiled over-indulgently at Logan as they stopped to wait for Duncan and Meg, who were also holding hands. The sight of the four of them together, paired the way they were, probably caused a few heart attacks amongst the upper echelon of Neptune High.

“How was your weekend?” Meg asked Veronica, her voice betraying a nervous tremor.

“Caught some bad guys, outwitted Lamb twice and still managed to spend five hours at the mall with Lilly,” Veronica sighed. “The crazy life I live.”

“You guys didn't spend time together?” Meg asked, a slight frown marring her forehead. “I thought you'd want to spend all your time together.”

“We're not exactly the clingy, cuddly type, are we sweetie?” Logan covered smoothly.

“I'm basically just using him for sex,” Veronica whispered loudly to Meg.

Logan grinned widely and wrapped his arm around her shoulders. “She can't get enough of me.”

Veronica noticed that Duncan kept his eyes lowered and his hand was squeezing Meg's pretty painfully. She figured it was time to tone it down a little, for all their sakes. Neither she nor Logan had much of a reputation to keep, not a positive one anyway, but she didn't want to cause irreparable damage between her, Logan and Duncan either.

“Speaking of, I need to talk to you about tonight,” Veronica said, turning to Logan. “We'll see you guys at lunch?”

Meg and Duncan waved them off as Veronica and Logan headed to her locker.

“A handy escape plan from the disgustingly cute couple,” Logan murmured.

“A moniker that we'll never have to worry about for ourselves,” Veronica laughed.

“So the first test is over, and I'd say we handled it pretty well,” Logan said, watching her carefully.

“It's a good job we're both experienced liars,” Veronica said as she opened her locker and took her books from Logan and placed them in there. “And that Meg and Duncan are two of the most trusting people in the universe.”

“That's why we're two of a kind, Mars,” Logan grinned. “Most people would want to be the trusting, happy people, but not us.”

“You're proud of our cynicism?” Veronica asked.

“I'd rather be prepared than blind,” he countered.

“We were innocent and naïve once, right?” she asked, frowning slightly.

“Hopefully,” he said brightly. “Walk you to class?”

“Since we have chem. together, why not?” Veronica said brightly, slipping her arm through his. “You know, this dating thing isn't so bad.”

“Don't get any ideas, Mars,” Logan warned her. “This is strictly a part time deal.”

“I'll try to resist falling for that gorgeous body,” she teased.

“Many have tried, all have failed,” Logan sighed happily.

Veronica screwed her face up in mock disgust. “You're such a whore, Logan.”

He chuckled as they stepped into class. “And I'm all yours for the foreseeable future.”

*

“Hey,” Wallace greeted her as she stepped out of class.

“Hey,” she echoed with a grin.

“So, what's new in the Mars universe?” he asked innocently.

“You heard about me and Logan, huh?” Veronica sighed.

“When you break up with Duncan Kane, after being the perfect couple for the last few years, and you start dating his best friend, the loveable yet crazy Logan Echolls two weeks later, people talk,” Wallace told her.

“It's not what it looks like,” she groaned as they headed to English.

“You mean you haven't really lost your mind and all this is an illusion?” Wallace asked hopefully.

“It's complicated, but Logan and I aren't really dating. Duncan and Meg just thought we were because he saw us having dinner together, and I went a little insane because I saw my ex-boyfriend on a date with one of my best friends and I kinda went along with it,” Veronica explained quickly, ending with a wince.

“So you're pretending to date Logan,” Wallace frowned as they took their seats. “And you're okay with this?”

“It's only for a few weeks,” she explained. “He's helping me with this and I'm helping him with his family. We'll 'break up' in a month and everything will be back to normal.”

“If you say so,” Wallace said with a grin.

“I do,” she said firmly. “Shut up!”

*

Veronica left Wallace with his jock friends as she headed for her usual lunch table, where Meg, Lilly, Logan and Duncan were already sitting. She nudged Logan to move over and she slid between him and Lilly.

“How was your class, sweetie?” Logan asked.

“Informative as always,” she said dryly, stealing a fry from him.

“Aww, look at you two!” Lilly beamed. “Who would have imagined that those two were harboring a secret passion for each other?”

“I like to imagine that all girls are harboring a secret passion for me,” Logan mused.

“Imagine being the key word there, honey,” Veronica grinned at him.

“You have nicknames for each other already!” Lilly giggled. “That's so adorkable.”

“Stop, you'll make us blush,” Logan said dryly.

Lilly leaned over and whispered in Veronica's ear. “Are you sure you two are just pretending?”

Veronica laughed and nodded. Lilly shrugged and turned her attention back to her salad. Biting her lip, she figured that she and Logan had to be better actors than they'd given themselves credit for if Lilly still didn't believe that they were just going through the motions of dating.

“So how did the two of you get together?” Duncan asked idly.

“She jumped me on the beach,” Logan said.

“I did not! You jumped me!” Veronica argued, swatting him on the arm.

“You threw yourself at me!” Logan protested.

“You couldn't keep your hands to yourself, more like,” Veronica said, arching an eyebrow.

“That's so romantic, on the beach,” Meg sighed.

“Don't tell me, Donut here passed you a scribbled love letter in study hall,” Lilly teased her brother.

Meg blushed and Duncan coughed. The three of them stared at the couple, before bursting into laughter.

“Oh man, you need to get a new pick up line,” Logan spluttered.

“Hey, it's been foolproof so far!” Duncan chuckled.

“I can't believe I'm related to you,” Lilly shook her head.

“The feeling is very mutual,” Duncan teased her.

“Some things never change,” Veronica sighed happily.

*

“Dinner with the parents,” Veronica mused as they sped towards Logan's old house. “Well, one parent. Couldn't we have eased in with your mom?”

“You're not scared of my dad, are you?” Logan asked, glancing over at her. “I know he's a jackass and he made my mom's life a misery, but he likes you.”

“Yay,” Veronica said with fake enthusiasm. “I'm just not a big fan. 'The Long Haul' was a terrible film.”

“He's done worse,” Logan shrugged.

“Are we talking movies or something else?” Veronica asked softly.

“Ah, you and your wily ways,” Logan chuckled. “I'm not giving up my secrets that easily, Mars.”

“Admitting to me that you have secrets is like waving a hot young socialite at your father,” Veronica said, her tone softening her words.

“I'll tell you my secrets when you tell me yours, V,” Logan said, glancing over at her.

“Your secrets might help me find something to help your custody battle,” Veronica said, taking a shot in the dark.

“Even if they did, you'd have to try a little harder,” Logan murmured. “I'm hardly going to want my secrets exposed to all in the great custody battle.”

“Sometimes, the threat of exposure is enough,” Veronica said gently.

“Nice try, but better luck next time,” Logan said brightly as he pulled into the long driveway.

“You know, as your girlfriend I should be privy to all your little secrets,” Veronica said as Logan parked.

“Fake girlfriend, fake secrets,” Logan said as they got out of the car.

“I'll figure them out, Logan,” Veronica grinned. “I always do.”

Rolling his eyes, Logan grabbed her hand and tugged her inside, ignoring her giggles.

*

Veronica barely had time to register the changes Aaron had made to the house since Lynn and Logan had left, since Logan was practically dragging her through the rooms and she was running to keep up with his long-legged stride. He finally paused before the kitchen door, and looked down at her, apprehension hiding in his eyes.

“Logan, you're scaring me,” she murmured.

He reached up and gently stroked her cheek with the back of his index finger. “Ready?”

Surprised at the unexpected contact, Veronica stared up at him, nodding bemusedly.

Taking her hand more gently, he sighed as he pushed the door open and stepped through. Both of them blinked at the sight of Aaron in an apron, chopping vegetables.

“That's a good look for you,” Logan said dryly as his fingers tightened around Veronica's.

“Logan! And Veronica, how nice to see you again,” Aaron greeted them with a serene smile. “Why don't you sit and watch some TV whilst I finish up here?”

Logan said nothing, but tugged Veronica back through the kitchen door and headed for the pool house.

“Your dad seems happy,” she murmured.

“He's on his best behavior. We have a guest,” he muttered.

“Maybe the whole stabbing-at-Christmas really changed him,” Veronica offered half-heartedly as she sat next to Logan and they stared at the blank TV screen.

“And maybe Duncan will turn out to be a serial killer,” was Logan's dry reply.

She decided to change her approach. “You know, I haven't really been here in forever, except for Christmas.”

“Why would you? We always hang out at Duncan and Lilly's,” Logan pointed out.

Cocking her head, she studied him. “When was the last time you and I spent time together without one of them? I mean, apart from recently.”

“I think we were ten,” Logan shrugged.

“Did you ever bring Lilly here, or did you always stay at the Kane's?” she asked, not too subtly.

Logan gave her a look that told her he knew exactly what she was up to. “I think we're both aware that Duncan's parents aren't like yours and mine.”

Veronica lowered her eyes. Lilly and Duncan had parents that didn't fight endlessly and Mom's who didn't drink in the middle of the day. Not to mention whatever was going on between Logan and his dad.

She slid her hand over and placed it on his gently. “Come on, we can go sneak around your dad's office and see if we can find anything to help your Mom's custody battle.”

Logan nodded and led her towards the study, where Veronica rummaged around whilst Logan listened out for his dad. After ten minutes, Veronica sighed as she looked up at him.

“Nothing here but some overdue bills, possible scripts and some distinctly female numbers written on scraps of paper,” she shrugged. “What about his bedroom?”

He said nothing as he guided her to the room. When nothing turned up in the drawers or under the bed, Veronica rummaged around the closet. Spying a shelf at the top, she dragged a chair over and climbed up, finding old press clippings and a few legal documents. Sifting through them, she pocketed a few before reaching up to put the papers back. Losing her balance, she felt herself falling backwards and managed to smother a cry as Logan caught her easily in his arms.

Wide eyed, she stared up at him and he stared back at her. Neither of them moved, except for their eyes as they searched each others. Confusion swept over her.

“Dinner's ready!”

Aaron's voice broke through and Logan hastily lowered her to the floor.

“Find anything?” he murmured as they quickly exited the room and headed for the kitchen.

“Possibly,” she murmured back, still a little shaken. What exactly had happened back there? If she hadn't know better, she would have thought there was a spark of recognition between them, which she'd only felt once before, a long time ago. With Duncan. But that was impossible. It was Logan! Logan, who she'd known forever, who had an on-off relationship with her best friend, who was a jackass to the majority of people, who she'd kissed on the beach and felt nothing. It was probably just that they were spending a lot of time together, and with the pretending to be a couple, it was playing tricks on her mind.

“This looks lovely, Mr Echolls,” Veronica said as she slid into her chair.

“Been taking cooking lessons, Dad?” Logan asked as he sat next to Veronica and opposite Aaron.

“I picked up a few tips over the past few years,” Aaron replied as he served them. “So, tell me how your day was …”

The conversation, whilst slightly stilted, flowed as they ate. Veronica listened with interest to the growing anger on Logan's side, and the patience on Aaron's side as they discussed everything from school to living with his mom and to Aaron's next movie. She also noted that Trina was due home tomorrow, which launched Logan into a barrage of jokes about his sister. By the end of the meal, Veronica had a pretty good picture of life at the Echolls, and she was noticing things she'd never paid any attention to before, in all the years she'd know them. Like the way Logan practically goaded his father into getting annoyed with him. Or the way Aaron's eyes narrowed, even as his smile grew. Or the way Logan and Aaron both looked at her when they thought she wasn't paying attention. Even the way Logan's fingers flexed when Aaron was covering his anger. Things she might never have noticed, if she hadn't rummaged through Aaron's old press clippings. It had turned up a few disturbing facts about Logan's cheerful, patient father.

They declined dessert, Logan pleading an early curfew on Veronica's behalf, and they escaped with a wave and fake smiles all round.

“That wasn't so bad,” Veronica mused as she climbed into his car.

“The only thing that could have made that worse was Trina being there,” Logan argued. “And aren't we lucky to have her grace our lives with her presence tomorrow?”

“You're too hard on her,” she frowned. “Trina's not so bad.”

“Sure, because all good people are shallow, self-involved bitches,” Logan agreed wryly.

“You're no angel yourself,” she reminded him.

“And you're a saint?” Logan supposed snidely.

Biting her tongue, she turned to stare out of the window for the rest of the ride home.

As the car pulled into a space, Veronica reached out to open the door, but a hand on her shoulder stilled her. She looked over at him questioningly.

“I'm sorry,” he sighed.

“Why do you do try to antagonise him, Logan?” she asked sadly. “I know you're proud and strong, but why deliberately bait him?”

“Because screw him,” Logan muttered.

“Well, that's very mature,” Veronica murmured.

“I can't let him win, Ronnie,” he sighed again. “He wants to control me, like he controlled my mom, and like he controls Trina. But I won't let him.”

“That's why you do the things you do?” she asked softly.

“I know you think I'm a bad person, V,” Logan said. “But maybe you don't see everything.”

“I think I'm going to be paying close attention for the next few weeks,” Veronica said with a little smile. “Pick me up in the morning?”

“Oh, so now you want me to take you to school?” Logan chuckled.

“Just this week,” she shrugged. “Then the cracks can start appearing. I mean, Wallace placed a bet on us lasting four weeks.”

“That's accurate,” Logan said suspiciously.

Veronica smiled innocently. “He promised he'd split the pot with me.”

“What's the odds so far?” he asked, curious.

“Most people have us breaking up within a week,” Veronica grinned. “But Lilly put us up for a year.”

“A year?” Logan repeated in disbelief. “She still doesn't believe that we're faking this.”

“Weevil gave her good odds,” she laughed. “So I put a private bet on them for four weeks.”

“My reputation will be shot if I can't hold a relationship longer than Eli Navarro,” Logan groaned.

“I think your reputation went out of the window when you carried my books to class this morning,” she giggled. “Didn't you see Dick's face?”

“He sulked all day,” Logan grinned. “He's confused about whether he can insult you and get away with it anymore.”

“You let him insult me!” Veronica exclaimed in mock horror.

“Just a few here and there,” he laughed. “Dick can be pretty witty when he wants to be.”

Veronica arched her eyebrows in disbelief.

“Now who's insulting who?” Logan asked sweetly.

“Just pick me up tomorrow,” she laughed. “And I'll see if I managed to find anything tonight to help the custody battle.”

“Thanks, Veronica,” Logan said softly.

“No problem,” Veronica said, reaching out and stroking his cheek with the back of her index finger, echoing his earlier caress. “ _Boyfriend._ ”

Logan chuckled as she hopped out of the car and waved as she ran upstairs, disappearing into her apartment. What he liked most about the elusive Veronica Mars was her ability to surprise him. She could be bitchy and cool one minute, and touchy-feely gentle the next. He'd never really been able to tell which Veronica he'd get from day to day, but he was starting to figure her out, after all these years. And he was intrigued.

*

 “So I heard a rumor that you were dating this hot, sexy yet dangerous biker from the wrong side of the tracks,” Veronica said as Lilly appeared by her side.

“Some girl nerd saw us making out at lunch yesterday, and she wanted to get into the cool club,” Lilly shrugged with a grin. “It's kinda fun, watching everyone flip out.”

“I think Duncan's enjoying it almost as much as you,” she grinned as she drew Lilly's attention to a harassed looking Duncan, fighting his way past people with Meg trailing behind him.

Lilly waived him away. “Oh, him. He's just worried about how big a fight there'll be when the parentals figure it all out.”

“A pretty big one, I'd imagine,” Veronica mused. “And I know you can't wait.”

“I have an outfit picked out already,” Lilly winked. “There's my dangerous, sexy biker now. I'm going to go stick my tongue down his throat and really shock this place.”

Veronica was still giggling when Duncan and Meg caught up with her, and she soon schooling her face into a more thoughtful, sympathetic expression. “Tough day?”

“Stop laughing,” he scowled at her.

“Oh, come on,” Veronica teased him. “You know Lilly loves a scandal.”

“She knows Dad hates a scandal,” he muttered.

Veronica glanced over at Lilly and Weevil, just as he stroked her hair and she laid her hand on his leather jacket and smiled up at him wickedly.

“You never know, Duncan. I think maybe this time it's not just about the scandal,” Veronica murmured.

“I've never seen her quite like this,” Meg agreed. “Sometimes, it's the person you'd least expect who makes you the happiest.”

Veronica narrowed her eyes as Meg grinned at her.

“Oh, like you and Logan aren't the biggest odd couple, along with Lilly and Eli,” Meg laughed. “But he makes you happy. He makes you laugh, and forget to be bitter.”

“I'm not bitter,” she muttered, glaring at her friend.

“Not anymore,” Meg said brightly, grinning at her glare.

“I'll just pretend this isn't awkward and smile,” Duncan laughed lightly.

“Yes, stop making your boyfriend feel awkward, Meg,” Veronica said through gritted teeth.

“What's got you all riled up?” Logan asked as he slipped a casual arm around her shoulders, earning himself a glare from her.

“I said she was less bitter now she's with you and now she's sulking,” Meg laughed.

“I'm not bitter, I'm just realistic and no longer naïve, unlike some people,” Veronica muttered. “I bet cartoon birds braided your hair this morning.”

Logan and Duncan chuckled as Meg grinned good-naturedly.

“Come on, Miss Bitter. Let's go find some secret place to make out,” Logan winked at her as he tugged her away from the other couple.

Veronica let him drag her towards his car. He spun her around so she was leaning against the vehicle and he put a hand on either side of her, catching her gaze and holding it.

“What's wrong?”

“Just Meg and her eternally happy, annoying self,” she muttered.

“Uh huh,” Logan said, not convinced.

“How's Trina?” Veronica changed the subject.

“Selfish and annoying,” Logan quipped. “How's the mission to save me from my dad going?”

“I think I might have a little something,” Veronica said softly, avoiding his gaze.

“Something you found the other night?” Logan asked.

She nodded.

“My mom always taught me to share,” Logan chided her.

Biting her lip, Veronica slid a piece of paper from her bag. Hesitantly, she held it out for him to take. She watched as his eyes skimmed the page, watching as his perennial smirk disappeared into an uncharacteristic frown.

“I've never heard about this,” he murmured, his eyes still flickering over the paper.

“Your father has money and good lawyers,” she answered softly.

Logan sighed as he handed it back to her. “I don't want to destroy him, Veronica.”

“I know,” she said as she patted his arm comfortingly. “Have your mom go see my dad. I'll give him this, and let him know that you don't want it to come out, but you don't want your dad to get custody either. He'll figure out how to do it.”

“You trust your dad a lot, don't you?” Logan asked.

“More than anyone,” she confirmed.

“Well I hope he's as good as you think he is,” Logan said, a touch of arrogance in his voice.

“So I guess we can start to ease into our break-up period,” Veronica said with a light, forced laugh.

“It's been a lucrative partnership, Mars,” Logan said smartly as he stepped away from her.

“You're a good person, Logan,” Veronica said gently, “when you forget to be a jackass. Just because we're breaking up now, it doesn't mean we can't be friends still.”

“So you think we're friends now?” Logan teased.

“Now,” Veronica agreed as she slipped past him, throwing a grin over her shoulder as she headed back to school.

*

“I heard you and Logan had a huge fight,” Lilly said breathlessly as she caught up with Veronica after school.

She sighed as she looked at her best friend. “Lilly, you know the plan. We convinced Duncan and Meg that we were a couple, I helped him find something on Aaron, so that his mom can get custody until he's eighteen, and now it's time to end this little charade.”

“But I thought you were going to stay together for a month?” Lilly asked, pouting.

“We're just sowing the seeds, Lil. Logan told Dick that I was being a bitch, and Dick was so happy that he told everyone who'd listen.”

“So you're going to make up tomorrow?” Lilly asked.

“Sure,” Veronica shrugged. “Then we'll have another fight, and another and then we'll finish things and go back to being friends.”

“Uh huh,” Lilly murmured, a little grin on her lips. “So what did you find on Aaron?”

“He put a guy in hospital two years ago, some guy whose wife he'd been sleeping with,” Veronica lowered her voice. “The guy was paralysed. Aaron paid him off with a few hundred thousand, and the guy moved up north. The reporters were paid off and nothing was ever printed.”

“He hospitalised a guy?” Lilly repeated, her eyes huge. “Man, I always knew Logan's dad was a psycho.”

“Did you ever see him get angry?” she asked casually.

“He used to lose his temper all the time, but then he'd get it back under control and it was forgotten,” Lilly shrugged.

Forgotten, or postponed, Veronica wondered.

“How's Weevil taking your outing?” She changed the subject smoothly.

“With his usual gruff amusement,” Lilly grinned.

“You think you two might actually end up together for the long haul?” Veronica asked, curious.

“Knowing me? I doubt it,” she grinned, but her eyes dimmed a little. “But I'm having fun whilst it lasts. Weevil is surprisingly sweet when he tries. Which isn't often, but it's cute.”

“Your past isn't your future, Lils,” Veronica said wisely. “If you want to be with Weevil, then be with him. But don't mess him around, because he's not like your usual boyfriends.”

“You mean Logan?” Lilly giggled. “He's surprisingly like Logan, actually. But whereas Logan can be a total dick, Weevil's not. I mean, he has his reputation, but it's one he's earned.”

“Unlike the one Logan projects,” Veronica agreed.

“But he's not like that with you,” Lilly said insightfully. “You two look right together. And he hasn't been half as much of a jackass as he was when we were together.”

“Lilly, it's just an act,” Veronica repeated.

“Sure it is, honey. But who's fooling who?” Lilly asked enigmatically, before skipping away towards her car, leaving a bemused Veronica looking after her.

“You're a pain in the ass, Lilly Kane,” Veronica yelled after her with a smile.

“And you worship me, right?” Lilly tossed back as she slipped into her car.

“Like a hole in the head,” Veronica muttered with a grin. She turned to walk towards her own car, when she paused as she caught sight of Logan talking to Dick by his car. She watched him laugh as Dick predictably said something stupid and offensive, and she watched as Dick frowned in confusion, before his face broke into a grin and he slapped Logan on the back. Paying closer attention than usual, Veronica watched as Logan turned to open the drivers door and watched him cover a wince. Her brow creased with a sad expression as things clicked firmly into place in her mind, before she walked slowly to her car. As Logan drove past her, she caught his little wink and she smiled slightly in answer, wary that they were still 'fighting'.

Things was about to get complicated.

*

Veronica watched silently as Logan loudly and arrogantly berated a poor kid who'd accidentally walked into him and scattered his books all over the corridor. He looked as if he was going to burst into tears, and she felt her own sympathies take over as she sidled into the growing crowd around the spectacle and placed herself firmly between her fake-boyfriend, who she was yet to 'make up with' after their 'fight' yesterday, and the kid who was seconds away from needing a lifetime of counselling.

“Logan, we need to talk,” she said in a low, yet firm tone.

“Not now, Veronica,” his misplaced anger evident.

“Yes, now,” she insisted.

“I'm not in the mood for one of your do-gooding, pep talks or whatever else you've got in store for me today, okay?” he said angrily, still glaring at the poor kid behind Veronica's slight body.

Painfully aware of the crowd around them, avidly listening to everything they were saying, Veronica smiled sweetly, although her eyes were shooting daggers at Logan.

“Honey, I just wanted to apologise for yesterday,” she said in her best simpering, sugary voice. “It was totally my fault, and I was being a bitch.”

She gritted her teeth as she heard Dick's agreement someplace behind her.

“Its fine,” Logan muttered. “Now move.”

“But you're still mad at me,” she pouted, batting her eyelashes furiously.

Logan finally dragged his eyes away from the shivering kid behind her and looked down at her, his eyes narrowed and his lips thinned in irritation. He bent his head and said in a low voice, for only her ears, “Not now, Veronica.”

“Yes, now,” she returned. “I thought you were past all this crap, Logan.”

“So did I,” he muttered before lifting his head and returning his attention to the nerd.

Dropping the act, Veronica reached up and cupped his face, bringing his puzzled attention back to her. “You're better than this now, Logan.”

“Maybe I'm not the person you want me to be, Ronnie,” Logan said firmly.

“I think you are,” she answered.

“No, you just hoped that I was, and now, I'm proving you wrong and everyone else right,” Logan said with a flash of his old arrogance. “You can't escape your past, Veronica. You know that.”

“You aren't a bully, Logan,” Veronica whispered, pleading with him, ignoring everyone's looks. “You aren't like him.”

That caught his attention. Studying her face, reading her eyes, he cursed as he saw her sympathy and her pity.

“I'm just like him,” he bit off. “Don't make me out to be the victim, Mars. I'm Logan Echolls, the same guy you've always known. And now it's time to say goodbye. We had a good run there, for a week or two, but you've outstayed your welcome.”

With one last withering stare, Logan stalked through the silent crowd and left Veronica, and everyone else, staring after him.

“What the hell was that?” Lilly's chirpy voice cut through the silence like nails on a blackboard.

“Move it along, people,” Weevil's voice followed as people began to scatter like nine pins. “Keep moving.”

“Well, that was interesting,” Lilly noted as she stood in front of her best friend, linking arms with her boyfriend. “Another rousing performance?”

“No, that one was all real,” Veronica said slowly, her eyes still following Logan's progress outside.

“Looks like you and him have some issues,” Lilly pointed out helpfully.

“Didn't you hear? He just broke up with me,” Veronica rolled her eyes.

Lilly let out a tinkling laugh. “Veronica Mars, that boy has as much of a thing for you as you do for him. And I'm bored of waiting for you to figure it all out. And they think I'm dumb.”

“Logan does not have a thing for me, Lilly, for the last time!” Veronica snapped before stalking away in an eerily similar manner to Logan's departure seconds before.

“Those crazy kids,” Weevil sighed happily as he slung an arm around Lilly's shoulder. “When will they get together?”

“I think they need our help,” Lilly said gleefully, resisting the urge to rub her hands together maniacally.

Veronica did something she rarely did, even with Lilly as a best friend, and skipped school. Her head was telling her that her and Logan's 'break up' had been necessary, and whilst she would have preferred a more planned, thoughtful and less public split, it was nice to finally stop acting.

But then why did it feel like Logan had really broken up with her?

Maybe she was just feeling too raw about her break up with Duncan. That could be it, right? Except … breaking up with Duncan hadn't left her feeling shaky and lost. It had been stupid to step in like she had, but she'd really thought Logan had stopped pulling all that crap. She hadn't seen him do it since … well, since they'd started fake-dating. In fact, he'd stopped pulling any kind of jackass stuff whilst they'd been 'together'. She'd really thought she could stop him, make him snap out of whatever mood he'd gotten into, yet he'd looked at her like she'd betrayed him. He'd seen right through her, and known. Known that she'd discovered the real truth about Aaron Echolls. Everyone's favorite film-star beat his son.

It wasn't pity or sympathy that had been in her eyes. It had been sorrow, and shame that she'd never noticed any of it before. She'd known Logan for as long as she could remember, yet she'd never cared enough before to figure it out. The signs were all there, she'd read them as clear as day once the thought had been planted in her mind after that article. What kind of friend did that make her? She'd questioned Logan's ability to be a friend, yet she'd extended no such friendship herself. She'd judged him for his behavior, without looking for a reason for the change in him. Yet, he'd never once really judged her for her own change in behavior. Her mom's abandonment had hardened her, made her more cynical and less accepting, yet Logan's only reaction had been a few arrogantly teasing remarks that she was overly sensitive about.

Groaning, Veronica parked her car and kicked off her shoes before stepping onto the beach and kicking the sand in frustration. He'd helped her out when she'd needed him, without much protest.

Pausing as she came across the place where they'd shared that horrible kiss to avoid being discovered by Lilly and Weevil, she sank to the sand and stared out at the sea.

“I'm sorry.”

Smiling ruefully, Veronica felt him sink beside her.

“I'm sorry, Logan. I had no right to do that, especially in front of everyone.”

She felt him shrug.

“What are you doing, skipping school?”

“I could ask you the same thing,” she said, using her finger to mark a pattern in the sand.

“I couldn't really concentrate on the Spanish Inquisition,” Logan said, tongue in cheek.

Veronica smiled half-heartedly.

“So …” he trailed off.

She turned to look at him questioningly.

“… you know,” he finished.

“I figured it out. Eventually,” Veronica muttered. “I'm so so-”

“If you're going to apologise, I'm leaving,” Logan said humorlessly.

Feeling awkward, Veronica turned back to look out at the sea.

“I just have all this anger at him that I could vent, you know?” Logan said, conversationally. “I know I'm a jackass, but every time I just seem to prove that old cliché of like father, like son.”

“You aren't like him, Logan,” Veronica repeated.

“Yes I am!” he yelled, scrambling to his feet. “I thought, maybe, if I could get out, with my mom, then maybe things would be different. And they were, for a while. But it all comes back to the same old thing, in the end.”

Veronica got to her feet. “If you don't want to be like him, Logan, then you won't be. The fact that you even care makes you different. And now that I know, I can help you.”

“I don't want your help,” Logan muttered as he turned away from her. “I don't want anyone's help.”

She watched him leave, feeling more helpless than she ever had before.

*

It was 3.28am. The glowing red digits were the only light in her room, so she couldn't avoid how late it was. Or early, depending on your point of view. Unable to sleep, she'd now been staring at her wall for exactly four hours and eight minutes, with only one person on her mind, and still as clueless as she ever was with how to deal with him.

She couldn't treat him like a victim, anymore than she'd let anyone treat her like a victim. Logan was stronger than that. She recognised that in him. In their own ways, they protected themselves with a reputation, a mask so firmly in place that they almost became that mask. But something had made Logan's mask slip ever so slightly in recent months. Today was the first time since before Christmas that Logan had decided to revert to his old ways, but Veronica hadn't given up on him yet. She just wasn't sure why she hadn't, or how she was going to make him see that he was worlds apart from his father. She was kinda hoping that inspiration would strike when she next saw him. Assuming, of course, that he ever talked to her again. She knew his pride, she knew he'd just as soon revert back to insulting her and pretending that they'd never been friends, because that was the safest way to be Logan Echolls.

Sighing, she turned onto her back and welcomed the change of scenery. She refused to dwell on why Logan was keeping her from sleeping, just like she refused to pay any attention to Lilly and her teasing. Not that they were connected, of course. They were just two, unrelated things that she wasn't thinking about, and that weren't keeping her up until half three in the morning.

Kicking her feet on her mattress in frustration, she closed her eyes in determination. Two seconds later, her eyes flew open and she sat bolt upright in bed.

What the hell was that noise?

There it was again. Was … was someone throwing rocks at her window?

Muttering to herself, she threw her covers off. Vowing to castrate Dick Casablancas if she saw one bleached blond hair outside her window, she pulled back the blind and looked out, only to find a decidedly-un-bleached blond standing sheepishly outside.

“What the hell are you doing?” she whispered loudly.

“Couldn't sleep,” he shrugged.

“So you thought you'd spread the insomnia?” Veronica asked, ignoring the pertinent details of her own inability to sleep.

“Are you gonna come down?” he asked, rolling his eyes.

Not that she could see that, as it was practically pitch black and he was a few stories below her. But she knew him.

“Are you forgetting that my father has the ears of a bloodhound? If I creep past his door, he'll ground me in seconds,” she pointed out.

“So climb down the drainpipe,” Logan said, making it sound like a piece of cake.

“Can this wait until morning?” she asked, almost pleading. She had no desire to showcase her lack of upper body strength by falling down the drainpipe and landing flat on her back.

“No,” he said as if she was crazy. As if she was crazy! He was the one throwing rocks at her window and asking her to climb down a drainpipe!

“Give me a second to put some clothes on,” she sighed before disappearing back into her room. Grumbling as she pulled on a pair of jeans and a sweater, running her fingers through her hair and grabbing her keys, since there was no way she would make it back up the drainpipe, she took a deep breath before climbing out of the window and somehow wound up clinging to the drainpipe, cursing Logan mildly, which could be kicked up a notch if he dared to laugh at her.

Two precarious minutes later, and Veronica found herself on solid ground once more. Thankfully. Spinning around to find Logan watching her without a glimmer of a smirk, she relaxed a little.

“Okay, Echolls, what was so important that you made me climb down that thing?” she asked, putting a hand on her hip and trying to look intimidating. Surprisingly, it normally worked, considering that she was usually a good half-foot shorter than anyone she tried to intimidate, but Logan wasn't biting. As usual.

“I uh, I'm sorry I stormed off before,” he murmured.

“You better have something better than that, Logan,” Veronica said, glaring at him. “If I almost broke my neck for a lame apology …”

“I need you,” he said quietly.

Okay, so that had her attention. Studying him, she bit her lip. “Are you okay?”

“Can we go back to the beach?” he asked lazily, as if he hadn't just confessed to needing her, a statement so outrageously simple that it had her head spinning with possible reasons for his need.

Nodding, she followed him to his car and they drove without speaking. He'd barely parked the car before jumping out and heading for the waves. Veronica followed him, or tried to, since her tired eyes were still adjusting to the light. She'd almost walked into him before she'd realised that he'd stopped.

“Logan?” she asked, softly.

“I don't need your help,” he said.

“Then what do you need?” she asked, putting her hand on his arm, and wincing when he instinctively moved away.

“You're not afraid of me,” he pointed out.

Frowning, Veronica said slowly, “Why would I be afraid of you, Logan?”

“Why wouldn't you be afraid of me?” he said, snickering softly at some secret joke that Veronica didn't understand.

“Logan, what happened?”

Moving away from her, he looked out at the waves crashing on the sand. “The same old thing. But that's not why I came over.”

“Then why did you?”

“You said I wasn't like him,” he said in a low voice. “But I could be. If you don't stop me. You're not afraid of me. You tell me to behave when I'm being an ass. You make me laugh when I want to be angry. You don't agree with everything I say, just because I'm an Echolls.”

“I find that a good reason to disagree with what you say,” she teased gently.

“That's why I need you,” he said, still not looking at her.

“Okay,” she said simply.

“Okay?” he asked, a little surprised.

“If you need me, I'm here,” she said. “You only have to ask, Logan.”

“Because we're friends,” he said, with a little smirk.

“Exactly,” she agreed. “And you need a friend, Logan.”

“How about a girlfriend?” he asked, the smirk growing wider.

“I thought we broke up?” Veronica grinned.

“All the best couples have fiery relationships,” he said seriously. “I mean, where's the fun in agreeing with your girlfriend all the time? You don't get to have hot make up sex.”

“Okay, firstly, you'd have to ask Duncan and Meg. I bet they could stay together for years and never have an argument,” Veronica said, surprised at the lack of bitterness in her voice. “And secondly, we're not having make up sex. Not even fake make up sex.”

“And I thought you were an adventurous spirit, Mars,” Logan sighed good-naturedly.

“Oh, I'm adventurous,” Veronica grinned wickedly as she gave him a big shove and sent him flying into the water.

Keeping his balance, he turned and grabbing her small waist, took her with him headfirst into the surf. They both emerged with their clothes clinging to their bodies, and Veronica's hair plastered to her head. Laughing, she playfully shoved him again as she brushed her hair back. After several unsuccessful attempts to dunk him, Logan switched places and easily dunked her small body under the water, laughing as he swam away and watched her shake her head to clear the water from her ears.

“You're a dead man, Logan,” she warned.

“You gotta catch me first,” he grinned.

Dragging herself out of the water, Veronica stood in her water-clogged clothes and began to shiver.

“Have you got a towel or blanket in your car?” she called.

“Have a look,” Logan called back as he moved towards the beach.

She found a huge beach towel that she wrapped around her, laughing as she watched Logan stumble out of the water, his jeans heavier than he'd expected them to be.

“Come here before you freeze,” she yelled.

Logan jogged up the beach and wrapped his arms around her as she wrapped the towel around him, enclosing them in their bodies warmth.

“You'll never get past your dad in that state,” Logan smirked.

Rubbing the towel across his arms, Veronica stopped as he winced.

“I'm sorry,” she said, pulling a face.

“Don't worry about it,” he said brusquely.

She sighed. “I can't help it. As your fake girlfriend, and as your real friend, I worry.”

“My fake girlfriend just has to be there as an excuse for me not to be … at home. Alone,” Logan shrugged. “And my friend … just has to be my friend.”

“I don't know how to be anything else,” Veronica said honestly.

As he smiled down at her, she tucked her head under his chin and laid her cheek against his damp shirt, her arms wrapping around his waist.

“You're doing good so far,” he murmured.

*

After a quick shower and breakfast, explaining to a confused and very suspicious father that she'd gone out for an early morning jog and that was why she was coming in at 7am, covered in sand, Veronica breezed out of the apartment and into Logan's car, where he sat, freshly showered and holding out a coffee and muffin.

“Food of the gods,” she muttered as she delved in.

“Did your dad buy it?” Logan asked as he reversed out of the car park.

“No, but he's pretending to,” she grinned. Turning around in her seat, she waved goodbye to her father, who'd been watching them.

“So what's the plan for today? We just show up as if we had a big make up session?” Logan asked.

“Sounds like a plan,” she shrugged.

“You want me to mess up your hair and rumple your clothes?” he asked, smirking.

“Thanks for the offer,” she replied dryly. “I think I'll manage to pull off the besotted girlfriend routine for a bit longer with my acting skills alone.”

They drove in comfortable silence until they reached the school gates, only to find Lilly waiting for them. They could tell because she started jumping up and down and waving her arms wildly when she spotted the Xterra.

They groaned in unision.

“This won't be good,” Logan muttered.

Veronica glanced at him warily before turning to find Lilly opening her door for her and pulling her out.

“You two made up?” she asked, a giggle threading her voice.

“Lilly,” Veronica began, exasperation already clear in her voice. “I'm not going through this with you again.”

“Ah yes, your 'fake' relationship,” Lilly whispered loudly, giving them an accompanying wink.

Grabbing Logan's hand, Veronica pulled him towards the school, ignoring the grin he shared with his ex-girlfriend.

“You know, I've always suspected that Ronnie wanted me,” Logan confided in Lilly, ignoring the black look that Veronica shot at him.

“Remind me not to do you two any favors in the future,” she muttered.

“Hey Logan, who's the skank on your arm?” Dick called, a huge grin on his face.

“I believe you've met Veronica, Dick,” Logan called back, arching his arm around her shoulders and pulling her close. “She's my very classy, lovely girlfriend.”

“Classy and lovely?” Lilly repeated in a whisper to Veronica, who looked as surprised as everyone else who could hear Logan.

“I thought you two broke up?” Dick asked, confused.

“Just a little disagreement, wasn't it Sugarpie?” Logan asked Veronica.

“Sure was, honey,” Veronica simpered, wrapping her arms around his waist and looking up at him in what she hoped was something close to adoration.

She wasn't prepared for the confusion she saw in Logan's eyes as he glanced down at her. She also saw a challenge in his eyes that she wasn't prepared to answer. Not today, not any day. So she backed up a little and slid her hand into his, determinedly giving her full attention to Dick.

Deciding that it wasn't worth the effort if Logan was going to go all boyfriend-defensive about Veronica, Dick gave her a pained smirk before turning back to Madison.

“You know, you two lovebirds sure hold hands a lot, but …” Lilly trailed off, obviously waiting for dramatic effect.

“But what?” Logan asked, knowing she wouldn't rest until she'd finished her point.

“You've never done the big acknowledgement kiss,” Lilly finished, the beaming grin on her face a radiant picture of manipulation.

“Oh no,” Veronica shook her head.

“Nice try, Lils,” Logan chuckled.

“What's she trying to do now?” Duncan asked as he and Meg appeared behind them.

Veronica and Logan spun around, wearing identical expressions of horror mixed with dread.

“Uh, nothing,” Veronica said hurriedly.

“Just one of Lilly's wacky, crazy thoughts,” Logan said, shooting her a glare.

“My crazy, wacky thoughts are the only things that liven up this place,” Lilly said breezily.

“Is this one illegal?” Duncan asked.

“Not exactly,” Lilly grinned, winking at Veronica, who groaned. “It's more … romantic.”

“You, romantic?” Duncan asked, doubtfully.

“Yes!” Lilly huffed. “I was just explaining to these two recently reunited lovebirds that none of us have ever seen them kiss, and how the entire student body is waiting with bated breath to capture their first official kiss as a couple.”

“Oh,” Duncan said, feeling awkward, so he pulled Meg closer to him.

“We're not staging a kiss because you have some perverted desire to see us kiss,” Veronica said, her voice not betraying the slight panic she felt inside.

“Some of us like to keep our relationships private,” Logan said with as much sincerity as he could muster.

Which clearly wasn't much, since Lilly burst into laughter and Duncan and Meg stared at him in disbelief.

“I can be private,” Logan muttered.

“Since we're all aware of your voyeuristic ways, Logan, and Veronica's never had a problem with public displays of affection as far as Duncan was concerned, that begs the question of why you two don't make out like bunnies,” Lilly concluded, her eyes dancing with mischief.

“Why are you so interested in this, Lilly?” Meg asked in confusion.

“You know,” Lilly began, suspiciously, “these two got together pretty damn quickly after Logan and I broke up, and Duncan shattered poor Veronica's heart.”

Four uncomfortable pairs of eyes glared at her, but as usual, she ignored them. “I mean, since when have Logan and Veronica ever shown an interest in each other, other than to practise that wonderful wit and repartee?”

“Lilly,” Veronica warned through gritted teeth.

“And suddenly they're this big couple, holding hands and playing all cute, which is very unlike either of them,” Lilly carried on. “Coupled with their reluctance to kiss in public, that's got me thinking.”

“You think we're faking this relationship because the Kane's move from one relationship to another in a matter of seconds and we need to save face?” Veronica scoffed, her eyes trying to slowly kill Lilly.

“Because Ronnie and I are so concerned about our reputations,” Logan added, rolling his eyes.

But both of them could see the suspicion building in Meg and Duncan's eyes.

Damn. Damn Lilly and her stupid meddling.

“This is ridiculous,” Veronica said as she moved away, dragging Logan, yet again, towards school.

“She's not going to give up,” Logan muttered. “She's determined to make our lives hell.”

“Oh, what the hell?” Veronica sighed, stopping and forcing Logan to stop in front of her. “We've done it before, right? It couldn't be any worse than that.”

“That sounds like a challenge, Mars,” Logan murmured, a wicked glint in his eye, not unlike the one she'd seen in Lilly moments ago.

“Oh, you think you can do better?” Veronica asked, grinning.

Logan's hand rose to cup her cheek and he stepped forward, forcing her to arch against him because of their respective height difference.

“I think I can do a little better, at least,” Logan murmured as he moved his hand to bury his fingers in her hair.

He moved to whisper in her ear, causing a shiver to run down her spine. “You ready?”

Temporarily paralysed, Veronica couldn't answer. She heard him chuckle lightly before his lips finally descended on hers and rested easily there, letting her get used to him, before he expertly slid his lips across hers.

As her eyelids fluttered shut, her last thought was, 'Damn.'

*

She could vaguely hear something in the background, but her mind couldn't concentrate on anything other than Logan's lips, which were masterfully teasing her own and driving her insane. Was she actually pressing up against his hard body, trying to get closer? And were those her arms, wrapped around his neck and dragging him down towards her? And dear god, were those Logan's hands that were drawing lazy circles across her back, making her pulse race?

Damn.

She arched as Logan lifted his head slightly before dipping her with a flourish, gently breaking the kiss. Trying to catch her breath, it was all she could do to look at him in confusion, her lips swollen, her cheeks a little rosy and her hair and clothes a little rumpled. But while she'd assumed he'd be smirking arrogantly, all she saw was a mirror image of her own emotions that lasted a heavy moment before he brought her back up to standing and took a bow.

That's when Veronica realised that the noises she'd been hearing were wolf-whistles and cheering. Cringing inwardly, she rolled her eyes good naturedly as she took a very small curtsey.

Holding tightly onto Logan's hand, not least because she was a little afraid that she wouldn't be able to stand on her shaky legs if he wasn't supporting her, she looked over towards their friends. Lilly was grinning, looking supremely satisfied and happy. Duncan looked a little dazed. Meg looked a little envious.

“What do we do now?” Veronica whispered.

“That's a loaded question,” Logan muttered in answer.

“I mean the immediate now,” she clarified. “As in, can we get out of here?”

“After that little display, the whole school is going to think we're going off to find the nearest motel,” Logan pointed out, a hint of laughter in his voice.

Not caring, she just looked at him with pleading eyes and he acquiesced, pulling her gently through the crowd and heading for his car, which they'd only left a few minutes ago. Except those few minutes had shifted the whole universe about five degrees off centre.

Logan pulled out of the school gates and headed south, in no particular direction with no particular destination in mind.

They didn't talk all the way out of Neptune, and they didn't talk as Logan circled the highway. They didn't talk as Logan eventually headed back into town, and they didn't talk as he pulled up to the curb near Dog Beach.

Veronica finally turned and arched her eyebrows.

Shrugging, Logan opened his door and climbed out, leaving her to do the same.

He leaned against his door, making no effort to move towards the beach, only looking out towards it. Veronica circled the vehicle warily, stopping in front of him, and found herself in the uncomfortable, and highly rare, situation of being tongue-tied.

“I thought we learned years ago not to dare each other, Mars,” Logan said softly. “It was dangerous, back then. Duncan was terrified you'd break your neck when I dared you to climb up the trellis outside my room.”

“He was probably right,” she grinned.

“Maybe I just wanted to see if you could climb into my room, in case the urge ever came over you one night,” Logan murmured.

“It's still dangerous,” she replied wistfully.

Logan reached out and caught a strand of her honey-blonde hair. “I can't resist.”

“A dare?” Veronica asked, “or …”

“Or you?” Logan finished, amused. Seeing her eyes flicker downwards, he tipped her head up. “I can't resist.”

Veronica looked up, and he cupped her face between his hands. Trying to read her gaze, he lowered his head slowly, giving her time to move away, before laying a chaste, gentle kiss on her lips.

“This is insane,” Veronica laughed, a little unsteadily.

“I know,” he echoed with a chuckle.

“How did we get here, Logan?” she asked, shaking her head in disbelief.

“I believe it all started when you got drunk, beat the pants off of Weevil, and draped yourself across me, asking if we were friends,” he answered wryly.

“It did not!” she denied. “You were still with Lilly, and I was still with Duncan.”

“And then Neptune imploded,” he said slowly.

Gaping at him, Veronica tried to make sense of what he was saying. “You think this … thing … started back then?”

“Maybe,” he said enigmatically. “Something was definitely different that night, and it has been ever since.”

“But when we kissed on the beach, when we found Lilly and Weevil, it was terrible,” Veronica tried not to laugh at the memory.

“You just jumped on me without warning, in the middle of the night, when I was getting over the semi-shock of seeing my ex-girlfriend with the local Mexican hood,” Logan reminded her.

“Well, one of them was a fluke,” she decided.

“There's only one way to decide,” Logan grinned, grabbing her belt and tugging her closer, until she was pressed up against him by the car.

“Logan, this isn't a good idea,” she murmured.

“I strongly disagree,” he smirked. “I think it's the best idea I've had since the last time we kissed.”

“But what do we do?” Veronica insisted, ducking her head to avoid his lips.

“I believe the whole school is under the impression that we're dating,” Logan said dryly. “We spend more time with each other than anyone else. You know all about me, and my messed up family, and I know all about you and your messed up family. You stop me being a jackass, and I stop you being an annoying brat. And you're hot. Like me.”

Veronica laughed as she swatted at his chest.

“And when I kiss you,” his voice lowered in tone and deepened sexily, “my heart starts to race and I start thinking about you and silk sheets.”

“Make it cotton sheets and maybe we'll talk,” Veronica murmured wickedly.

“So what do you say, Mars? You want to take a dare or run away from it?” Logan tempted her.

“That's so unfair,” she groaned.

“If you kiss me and it feels like our first kiss, then we'll just keep up the pretence and go back to being friends at the end of it,” Logan promised.

“And if it feels like our second kiss?” Veronica asked.

“Truth or consequences, Ronnie,” Logan grinned.

Sighing, she reached up and linked her hands behind his neck. “You know I can't resist a dare.”

“You know, if we do end up dating,” Logan chuckled at the word, “then I'm going to abuse that weakness of yours.”

“If we end up dating,” Veronica grinned, “then that means I can use sex to get what I want.”

Logan groaned at the images she conjured in his mind. She giggled. “I never pictured you as a tease, Mars. But then, your best friend is Lilly.”

“I only tease you,” she said softly.

“That's because you know I'm the one guy who won't take you seriously,” Logan pointed out.

“Or you're the one guy I trust to not take me seriously,” Veronica murmured before bringing his head down to meet her lips.

“You say things like that to me and I'm going to want to kiss you,” Logan said before his lips captured hers.

And that's how Veronica Mars ended up walking into school during lunch break, laughing as Logan Echolls nuzzled her neck, and not caring for once that most of the school were talking about her. Just this once.

*

Slipping into the spare seat between Lilly and Meg, Veronica grinned as she felt Logan wrap his arms around her and slide beside her.

“I think that seat is meant for one,” Lilly said dryly, but her tone didn't match the huge, satisfied grin on her face.

“Veronica's so tiny that it's barely one and half with us both on it,” Logan replied as he stole one of her fries.

“It looks like you two have sorted a few things out,” Lilly grinned, refusing to be pushed aside.

“Stop fishing, Lilly,” Veronica warned, unable to put much emphasis in her words as Logan distracted her by making patterns on her stomach with his index finger.

“So what are the plans for tonight?” Meg asked, changing the subject, and earning a grateful smile from Veronica.

“What's tonight?” Duncan asked, blank-faced.

“No double or triple dating,” Logan said swiftly.

“Oh please,” Lilly scoffed. “I have more imagination than repeating evenings. I was thinking more … exotic.”

“I don't think my dad would agree to us going to Hawaii,” Veronica laughed.

“Hawaii would be sweet,” Logan mused.

“Not that exotic,” Lilly grinned. “I was thinking more along the lines of hijacking either the Kane or Echolls yacht and having a little private party.”

“You're determined to get me grounded until graduation,” Veronica groaned.

“Not good,” Logan decided.

“He'll be fine,” Lilly brushed aside her concerns. “I'll come pick you up and reassure him.”

“Oh God,” Veronica groaned.

“So, Kane or Echolls?” Lilly asked.

“Kane,” Duncan said decisively.

Logan nodded imperceptibly at his friend.

“Guys in charge of alcohol, Meg's in charge of food, I'll be in charge of entertainment, and Veronica's in charge of not getting grounded,” she decided.

“Great, give me the worst job,” Veronica muttered.

“I'll go tell Weevil,” Lilly clapped excitedly as she jumped up and run off.

“This is going to be a disaster,” Duncan groaned as he stood up and pulled Meg towards the school.

“Our first official night as a couple, and we're sharing it with our dear, wonderful friends,” Logan sighed.

“I'm sure we can sneak off into one of the cabins,” Veronica said in a low voice.

“You're killing me, Mars,” Logan groaned before dipping his head and kissing her lightly on the lips. “Tomorrow, no matter what, you and I are spending the day alone. Together.”

“You think we'll both survive?” she teased.

“If not, it'll be a sweet way to go,” Logan grinned before standing up and helping her up. She slipped her hand into his larger one and they walked into school.

“Welcome to the Love Boat,” Lilly chuckled as they piled out of their vehicles and made their way to the Kane yacht.

“Who's the designated captain?” Meg asked warily as they stepped aboard.

“I will be your captain for the evening,” Logan said with a flourish. “I promised Mr Mars that I'd get his daughter home safely before midnight anyway.”

“Aww, you're like a brand new Logan,” Lilly teased.

“You're scaring me, dude,” Weevil said seriously before opening a beer and taking a long drink.

“I'm scaring myself,” Logan muttered.

Veronica squeezed his hand, her eyes dancing. “Look at you, being all responsible and serious.”

“Oh my God, I'm turning into Duncan,” he groaned.

“Hey, you could do worse, man,” Duncan grinned.

“This is so wrong. I need to do something irresponsible, now!” he said, looking around. “Quick, give me some sharp knives to play with!”

“Meg, hide the knives,” Veronica whispered.

“You think they'd notice if we snuck away?” Logan asked in a low voice.

Veronica lifted her head from his shoulder and looked around. Weevil and Lilly were making out and Meg and Duncan seemed to be deep in conversation.

“I doubt they'd notice if we hit an iceberg,” she replied softly. “What did you have in mind?”

Logan stood and helped her up, ushering her inside and towards one of the cabins. “I'm still not sure that kiss wasn't a fluke.”

“Uh huh,” she laughed as he captured her waist and spun her around to face him. “How many make out sessions are we gonna have to endure before you figure it out?”

“Endure?” Logan looked wounded, spoiling it with a wicked glint in his eye.

“I guess its a little fun,” Veronica sighed, lifting up her arms to wrap them around his neck.

“Just a little?” Logan murmured as his head bent to nuzzle her nape.

“Maybe more than a little,” she said, gasping as his lips grazed a sensitive area of skin.

“Maybe a lot?” he offered.

“Maybe a lot,” she agreed as his lips finally settled on hers and she forgot about teasing him.

“Who knew making out with Ms Mars could be so addictive?” Logan wondered.

“Its top secret, otherwise I'd never get a moment's rest,” Veronica grinned, shifting slightly on his lap, causing him to groan.

“For my own piece of mind, please don't do that again,” Logan sighed. “Exquisite torture isn't good for my physical prowess.”

Looking down at her legs, wrapped around Logan's waist as he sat on the bed, his arms loosely around her body, Veronica grinned. “You want me to move?”

Choosing not to answer, Logan just tightened his grip a little.

Laughing lightly, she leant forward and rested her head against his shoulder. “How's the custody battle going?”

“It was over before it began,” Logan sighed. “I let my dad know what I found out, and said that I'd spend time with him on my own terms, but if he fought for custody, I'd make his life hell.”

“What did he say?” Veronica asked.

“He was pretty mad, but he agreed in the end,” Logan said bitterly.

Hoping to be proven wrong, she moved her hands gently across his back. Feeling his wince, she sighed. Lifting her head, she gently lifted his top to see a huge welt across his lower back and stomach. Grimacing, she pushed him gently back onto the bed and bent to brush her lips across the bright red wound. She felt him shudder under her touch, and his hands brought her up to lay on top of him. His fingers stroked her hair gently.

“I've never let anyone see this,” he said softly.

“Am I hurting you?” she asked.

“No,” Logan smiled. “You're helping me.”

Laying her head on his chest, she closed her eyes and wondered if she'd ever figure out Logan Echolls. Her boyfriend.

*

Groaning long and loud as he managed to open one eye, Logan took one look at the alarm clock next to his head and promptly shut it again. It was far too early on a Saturday morning to be awake.

A knock at his door assured him that the knock on his front door that woke him wasn't his imagination, and he watched his Saturday morning lie in drift away. Dragging himself into a sitting position, he winced as he patted his head and murmured a distracted come in to whoever was at his door.

A cute, tiny blonde girl poked her head round his door and grinned at him. Logan could manage nothing more than a blank stare.

“Rise and shine, sleepyhead,” Veronica singsonged.

“You know what time it is?” he asked grumpily as he ran a hand through his dishevelled hair.

“It's time to spend our first day together as a couple, boyfriend!” she said with false brightness. “Your idea, remember?”

“I have bad ideas all the time and you ignore them,” Logan groaned as he fell back against the mattress. “Why are you taking me up on this one?”

“Because if I didn't get out of the house, Dad was gonna assign me a case,” Veronica said as she stepped into the room. “I felt you needed me for than a cheating husband did.”

Logan watched as she stepped nearer to him and perched apprehensively on the bed. “Your mom's place is nice.”

“A bit of a comedown from the Echolls Mansion, huh?” he grinned.

“It's still three times bigger than my place,” she said with a wry smile.

“That just makes it cosy,” Logan said as he reached out and tugged her so she toppled onto the bed next to him. Wrapping his arms around her, he curled her into her body. “Now this is how I want to spend my Saturday mornings.”

Giggling, Veronica pushed him away. “You haven't showered yet, and I'm all daisy-fresh. Come on, if you get up, I'll let you buy me breakfast.”

“Aren't you supposed to bribe me with breakfast?” he asked as he pulled himself out of bed reluctantly.

“Yeah, but you're mega rich and I'm mega poor,” Veronica pointed out, tongue-in-cheek.

“Ah yes, the spread of wealth,” Logan murmured. “I shall have to whisk you away to the grandest of all restaurants so that I can flaunt my un-earned wealth to my poor girlfriend so that I can prove that I am a god among mere mortals to her sheltered eyes.”

“Sounds like a date to me,” she agreed with a grin. “Go shower! I'll go talk to your mom. She seems a bit lonely.”

“That's what happens when your husband is a bastard who cheats on you, but has enough charm to make sure all your friends choose him in the custody battle that doesn't get to play out in the courts,” Logan said tightly.

Climbing off the bed, Veronica reached up on tiptoe to kiss him gently. “Go shower. I'll go trade biscuit recipes with your mom.”

“If either one of you baked biscuits, I'd die of shock,” Logan smirked.

“Don't tempt me, Logan,” Veronica teased. “A few months ago, that'd be incentive enough for me.”

“It's a good thing I changed your mind then,” he murmured as he disappeared out of his room, leaving Veronica to find his mom, who was doing an exercise video in the den. Choosing to just watch, even Veronica was unable to resist being impressed at how flexible and bouncy Logan's mother was.

“Hey sweetie,” she called from between her legs.

Raising her eyebrows, Veronica blinked at the woman's bendiness. “Hey Mrs … Echolls.”

“Oh, call me Lynn, honey,” she said lightly. “Did you pull Logan out of bed?”

“I uh, managed to convince him,” Veronica said innocently.

Chuckling, Lynn stretched upwards. “How's your father?”

“He's fine. Swamped with cases, but that's how he likes it, even if he grumbles,” she grinned.

“He calls to check up on us every day or so,” Lynn said idly. “He's been a good friend, Veronica. You tell him that I appreciate it a lot.”

“I will,” Veronica said, surprised.

“Okay, I'm ready,” Logan muttered as he appeared in the doorway, his hair still wet and his expression still grumpy.

“Stop,” Veronica drawled slowly. “You'll make me swoon.”

“I only need five seconds to prove that true,” Logan said, a glint in his eye as he stepped towards her.

“Let's not embarrass your mother,” Veronica laughed as she held up her hands in self-defence. “She doesn't need to see your fumbling attempts to make me swoon.”

“Fumbling?” Logan echoed, his eyebrows raising and his smile growing more wicked.

“Uh, we'll see you later, Lynn,” Veronica beamed brightly at her before grabbing Logan and pulling him out of the apartment.

“Were you just daring me, Mars?” Logan challenged as she dragged him to his car.

“I'll make it up to your precious little ego, baby,” she crooned as she climbed in.

“What's the plan?” he asked as he started the engine.

“We're going to the beach,” Veronica said brightly.

“Please tell me you're going to sunbathe in that little pink bikini you used to wear,” Logan pleaded to the sky.

“Logan, I was thirteen when I had that bikini!” she protested with a laugh.

“And?” Logan failed to see the problem. “That just means it'll be more revealing that it already was.”

“Luckily for me, Lilly bought me a new one last year,” she grinned.

“Lilly chose it, huh?” Logan grinned to himself.

“It covers me in all the right places!” she laughed. “But we're not sunbathing.”

“You'll still be in a bikini, right?” Logan pouted.

“Yes, I'll be in the bikini,” she sighed, rolling her eyes.

“So what are we doing today, instead of spending it in bed like a normal teenage couple?” Logan whined.

“You're gonna teach me how to surf,” she announced.

“I'm … what?” Logan asked, dumbfounded.

“I can't be a surfer chick without knowing how to surf, can I?” she pointed out sweetly.

“You're gonna be my surfer chick?” Logan clarified.

“Just for the day,” she mused. “And maybe special occasions.”

“You're going to trust me to teach you how to surf?” he asked.

“If you don't drown me, you'll get a present tonight,” she grinned.

“Is it you, in the bikini, lying on my bed?” he asked hopefully.

“Not even close,” she grinned.

He pouted as he parked the car, managing to keep the pout in place all the way across the beach, and right up until the moment she whipped her top off and he caught sight of the bikini.

“Thank you, Lilly,” he said fervently.

Shrugging out of her jeans, she grabbed the spare surfboard that Logan had brought with them and stood expectantly, watching him.

Pulling his t-shirt over his head, he took the board from her and chuckled as they headed towards the water.

After a few tense minutes of her falling off the board and him laughing at her and Veronica threatening bodily harm, she finally managed to find her balance for a few seconds at a time, and within an hour of his almost-patient guidance, she was surfing small waves and grinning at Logan's pep squad-like cheering.

Emerging from the water, Veronica grinned stupidly as Logan collected her board and put it down in the sand before picking her up and swinging her around.

“You make a very hot surfer chick,” he told her with a proud smile.

“Worth getting out of bed this morning?” she teased as he lowered her to the sand so she could stand.

“I guess so,” he teased back.

Veronica mock-glared at him before shoving him so he lost his footing over the surfboard and ended up in the sand.

Laughing, she dropped down beside him and laid her head on his shoulder.

“Ouch,” he said eloquently.

“Quit complaining,” she murmured.

“I wasn't,” he denied as he reached across and pulled her so she was laying across him.

“Logan, public beach,” she reminded him.

“Veronica, stop talking,” he parroted her before kissing her gently.

Before the kiss could deepen, there was a loud cough.

They looked up, startled, to find Lilly standing above them, Weevil next to her. They looked an odd picture, Lilly in a pink bikini and Weevil in his leather jacket and jeans.

“Nice bikini,” Lilly remarked with a grin.

“Thank you for giving it to her, now go away,” Logan said with a grin.

“Charming,” Lilly laughed. “Fine. Eli was just picking me up so I could take him shopping.”

“You are not taking me shopping,” Weevil sighed.

“Whatever you say, honey,” Lilly said as she patted his arm.

“Go away, Lils,” Veronica grinned.

“Fine, I know when to take a hint,” she rolled her eyes as she started to lead Weevil away.

“No she doesn't,” Veronica chuckled before bending to kiss Logan again.

“You wanna get out of here?” he whispered against her lips.

Breaking the kiss to look at him, she searched his eyes and found an answer she was looking for.

“Let's go.”

*

“If we're voted prom king and queen, I'm killing myself,” Logan muttered.

Veronica cocked her head to one side and considered her boyfriend. “You know, sometimes I think we're sharing a brain. Then you do something stupid, and I realise that I'm much smarter than you.”

“I've never debated that you're the brains and I'm the beauty,” Logan said serenely.

“So you should be the one in the blue dress, cutting off your circulation,” Veronica sighed as she fidgeted again.

Logan's hand over hers stilled her nervous fumbling. “You look gorgeous.”

“That's the fourth time you've said that since you picked me up,” she reminded him with a gentle smile.

“And I'll keep saying it until you believe it, Ronnie,” Logan said seriously as he stretched out across the limo. He'd picked her up five minutes ago, suffered a brief, yet terrifying, conversation with Mr Mars about what is and isn't acceptable behaviour around his daughter, and had his breath literally stolen for him when he saw Veronica emerge from her room in an sapphire, strapless dress that clung to her curves and made his body react in a way that wasn't healthy for him when her overprotective, extremely scary father was standing next to him.

She snuggled up into his side and let her hand drift up and down his shirt idly.

“You're not going to spike the punch again, are you?” she asked, not really doubting it.

“That's Dick's job this year,” he shrugged. “I've got better things to do.”

“Campaign for prom king?” she teased.

“You joke, but Duncan's bringing the buttons,” he deadpanned. “And Weevil's written the acceptance speech.”

“You're gonna play nice tonight, right?” she asked, only a little hesitantly. “This is our last night together at Neptune.”

“I don't know where you get these ideas from that I don't play nice,” Logan grinned. “I'm always the soul of discretion.”

“I just want Lilly to have one last memory of us all together before she goes off and leaves us,” Veronica sighed.

“She's not dying, you know,” Logan wanted to clarify it for her. “It's just college. She'll be home all the time.”

“But it won't be like this ever again. I just want to hold onto tonight as long as I can.”

“I'll play nice,” he whispered in her ear before brushing his lips across her cheek in a caress.

“Unless we're voted prom king and queen. Then we're outta there, causing as much chaos as two notorious troublemakers can make. Deal?” She offered her hand.

“I don't know, I can picture you with a pretty little tiara on your head, waving your hand regally,” he teased.

“A tiara gets within five feet of me and I'm dumping the punch bowl on Madison,” she threatened.

“Now, see, you're not exactly making a great case for not voting for you,” he grinned. “But who's going to vote for us? Half the school thought we wouldn't last a week.”

“And it's been four beautiful months,” Lilly cooed as she stepped into the limo, Weevil appearing behind her, looking uncomfortable and mad as hell.

“Say a word, and I'll make it your last,” he threatened them.

“You look dashing, Eli,” Veronica grinned.

He glared at her.

“And you look stunning, as always,” she turned to Lilly, who glowed in a slinky silver dress. “Did Celeste's head start spinning?”

“She's just glad that I wear anything at all,” Lilly said outrageously.

“I wouldn't put it past you tonight,” Logan chuckled. “Lilly Kane's swansong to Neptune High … naked.”

“The night is young, Logan, and so am I,” Lilly grinned as she poured herself a glass of champagne.

*

 “Don't touch the punch,” Logan warned her as he caught Dick's eye across the room.

“I try not to go where Dick's been,” Veronica quipped.

“A wise philosophy,” he concurred. “Wanna dance?”

“Actually, do you mind if I just catch up with Wallace?” she grimaced. “I've barely seen him recently.”

“Go ahead,” Logan bowed. “I have some punch to test.”

“If you get drunk, I'm not protecting you from my dad,” she warned with a smile.

“Like I need protection from Keith Mars,” he scoffed as he walked away.

Veronica grinned as she turned, only to find Logan pulling her back and whispering that he wouldn't have too much.

“Scaredy cat,” she mocked as she patted his cheek.

“I just appreciate all my body limbs,” he muttered before disappearing into the crowd.

*

“There you are,” Veronica grinned as she found herself in Logan's arms.

“Dick overdid the punch spiking,” he winced. “I think Meg might be two sips away from streaking the stage.”

“Now that's a prom night,” she grinned.

“Yeah, except Duncan's mad at me because he thinks I spiked the punch.”

“It's not an illogical accusation,” she reminded him.

“Stupid reputation,” Logan smirked. “How come you weren't around to save me earlier?”

“Those damn Kanes,” Veronica cursed flippantly.

“Mmm,” Logan agreed before dipping his head to capture her lips. “Damn Kanes.”

“I think they're announcing prom king and queen,” Veronica murmured.

“Wanna sneak out and make out in the bathroom?” he offered.

“Tempting,” Veronica considered. “But Lilly just got voted prom queen and she'll kill me if I miss a second of it.”

They turned to see Lilly prancing across the stage and accepting the tiara with a wicked grin.

“And the prom king …”

“Wouldn't it be funny if it was Duncan?” Logan chuckled.

Veronica wrinkled her nose.

“Logan Echolls.”

The room fell silent.

Veronica blinked.

Logan didn't move.

Someone giggled nervously.

Lilly blew a kiss from the stage.

“You have to go on stage,” Veronica whispered.

Blinking, Logan let himself be guided onto stage, and accepted his crown with his usual panache.

“Uh, traditionally the king and queen dance …” Clemmons trailed off.

Lilly grabbed his hand and tugged him towards the floor, where the crowd moved to give them space. It was almost like watching a car crash. Wanting to look away, but too fascinated not to. Logan and Lilly, voted prom king and queen. Five months ago, no one would have raised an eyebrow, but things had changed in Neptune. Lilly dated the moodiest biker in school, and Logan dated Lilly's best friend. This couldn't end well.

Their awkward dance lasted approximately thirty seven seconds, before Weevil cut in, glaring at anyone who dared to crack a smile at him dancing. Logan left them to find Veronica, who was hiding out by the punch bowl.

“Dance with me,” he murmured.

Taking her hand, he led her to the dance floor and wrapped his arms around her small frame. She melted into him as she raised her arms to loop around his neck and rested her head against his chest.

“Logan?”

He tightened his grip. “Yeah?”

“You and Lilly are the worst dancers I've ever seen,” she murmured.

“Let's get out of here.”

Deciding to walk home, Logan shrugged off his tux jacket and slid it around Veronica's shoulders. He chuckled as he saw how it swamped her and rolled up the sleeves a little so he could hold her hand as they walked.

“I sometimes forget that you and Lilly were together,” she said idly.

“Does it bother you?” he asked seriously.

“Not really,” she said as she looked up at him.

“I like to pretend that you and Duncan were never together,” he confessed with a sheepish smile.

“Jealous?” she questioned.

“Possessive,” he corrected. “But not like I was with Lilly. I was possessive of her because I could never trust her. I feel possessive of you in a I-want-to-protect-you-and-you're-mine-to-protect kinda way.”

“You make it sound like I'm in permanent danger,” she laughed, touched.

“You don't have the most normal after-school job,” he reminded her with a smile.

“You'd rather I waited tables?”

“How menial,” he mocked lightly. “I like having my girlfriend being a badass. It's cute.”

“You're a chauvinist, Echolls,” she grinned.

“I'm charming,” he smirked as they rounded the corner towards her apartment.

“It's a good thing you're a good kisser,” she teased as they climbed the steps.

“I'm a great kisser,” he protested. “And you can't resist my body, or my mind.”

“I think I could manage, if I tried really hard,” Veronica said as she leaned against her front door.

“Think so?” he dared as he stepped forward and swept her into his arms and his kiss.

Seconds later, he released her and they were both breathless.

“I better go,” he groaned. “I can hear your dad breaking plates inside.”

“He does that for all the boys I bring home,” she teased.

“All of them, huh?”

“Just you, recently,” she assured him.

“Sweet dreams, Veronica,” he murmured.

“Logan,” she hesitated. Taking a few breaths, she looked up. “I love you.”

He paused for a few beats. “I love you too, Veronica.”

“Now, go home,” she said, her eyes shining as she pushed him towards the steps.

He bent to kiss her hard and swiftly.

“Tell your dad that if any other boys come round, he can load the shotgun,” he whispered. “You're mine.”

“Jackass,” she grinned.

“Pest,” he whispered against her lips before he captured them once again.


End file.
